The Twilight Notebook: Renesmee And Jacob
by Renesmee The Musical Werepire
Summary: Based on the movie The Note Book and Twilight. Jacob met Renesmee Cullen at the beach. He falls instantly in love with her one summer at La Push beach and she grows to love him, but her parents threaten to tear their love apart. ALL HUMAN. T&M for now
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is based on the Note Book... I haven't read the book (I want to) but I've seen the movie. ALL HUMAN PEOPLE! NO VAMPS AND WEREWOLVES (but i do love them ;) Oh, and Mitch Hansen is a Twilight inspired band. This song is really from Edward's POV about Bella :P But i skipped the long stuff lol, i thought it'd fit  
**

_"There you were a silent mind_

_but beauty that I thought I'd never find._

_Something strange is happening_

_and I don't know what to do."_

_The Mitch Hansen Band, Lullaby_**_  
_**

When I heard that we were going away for the summer, I had to admit, I was pretty upset about it. Let alone on where we were going. From California to Forks, that was a huge jump for me. What were you SUPPOSED to find in this waste land? It was so green, so rainy... my own personal Hell.

Bella and Edward are my parents, we are filthy rich. We're not movie stars or anything, well, I wasn't.

My parents, especially my Mom, wanted me to fall in love with someone with a load of money and who could take care of me. I couldn't agree more, I wasn't used to the country life, so why should I marry a poor country boy? Really, would kill myself first before that ever happened.

The only poor one in my family would be my grandpa Charlie. He was the one we were visiting for the summer. I didn't know him all that well, he was old fashioned and just... grandfather-y.

I knew it would be impossible to find anything in this god awful town, as soon as I smelt the air, I knew I would hate it here. Call me a snob, I say I have expensive feet and taste.

Three days with Charlie, my parents were out visiting some old friends and Charlie wasn't home either. I was bored out of my mind and there was nothing to do. Not even a stupid old board game or cards. The house was small, how could I live two months here, i barely made it through a week.

I needed to get out of here, it was surprisingly sunny out. I couldn't stay inside, that would be a waste. For the first time in almost 3 days, I felt something happy inside of me. I wanted to go somewhere, anywhere.

I got into my car for a nice beach. I knew there had to be something to do, at least some decent cute guys. Fifteen minutes later, I saw a sign that said "Quileute Reservation beach: La Push".

Native American boys? Well this had to be interesting. There were a few people out there, not in bikinis, but some built boys were shirtless. I thought they were crazy, it maybe be sunny but it was still cold enough to need a sweater.

I was half surpised when none of the boys stared at me for at least 20 seconds recognising who I was or my look. In my opinion, i wasn't that pretty, but everyone else seems to disagree.

I got out a towel and pretended I was in California soaking the sun and getting a tan like I should've been.

Later on, I actually did end up meeting a really cute guy. He was native American, and unlike the others, he had a shirt. He was a sweet guy, we walked a while around the beach. His name was Quil Attera. But i really could tell, he was the ladies man type. Someone who thinks he's all that but really wasn't. I guessed the only reason why he was flirting was because of my looks, no one here knew who the hell I was. Was anyone here ever going to take me seriously?

**Jacob's POV**

I actually like it here in Forks, quiet and not crowded, that was the way every town should be. I can't imagine myself living anywhere else. The weather isn't that bad either, even if it is the rainiest place in the world, Forks can grow on you.

I've lived here my whole life, i'm not rich and I don't have a big family either. Heck, we don't even have a good house. I've never had a girlfriend in my life because no one here was my type. The closest thing i've ever gotten to a girl is Leah, I don't even like her that much. She's just my friend, Seth's sister.

My dad is in a wheel chair so he doesn't go around much, my two sisters are married and my mom died in a car crash. I was young so I don't remember much, so I can't say anything about it.

I was glad it was summer vacation because that would mean I had more time to work on my car and motorcycle. Today, I didn't feel like it. It was sunny out, unusual weather in Forks, and my friends were inviting me to the beach. I shrugged, why not?

I finished fixing my bike so I decided to show it off at the beach. Why not, right? Besides, Embry and I made a bet, I surely one this one.

I really didn't bother wearing a helmet. So when I got to the beach, I met up with Seth and took the beer can out of his hands, when i was about to take a swig, i noticed it was empty. We got in a little wrestling match for it.

"Where's Quil?" I asked when I saw my cousin was missing.

"He's out with some hot chick." Embry said. He pointed at Quil, the girl Embry was talking about was fighting with Quil to get her towel back. She was laughing and smiling, it all seemed slow motion for me. I was sure Embry was talking to me but I didn't hear him.

The girl had bronze hair waves to the middle of her back, she had perfect curves and... everything about her was perfect. I couldn't tell what color of eyes she had or what her laugh sounded like, all I knew was that she was beautiful...

"Dude... helloooo?" Embry was waving his hand in my face, but I couldn't look away from her. My heart was beating so fast and my breathing was laboured. I knew this feeling, I just never thought that it was real.

The girl finally got her towel back and started walking away.

_NO!_ I thought. _She can't go away! I haven't even spoken to her yet! She can't get out of my life so quickly!_

It looked like it was about to rain and she looked very sad... she probably isn't from around here, let alone Forks. She didn't even look at me.

Her phone rang so she had to dig around for her cell phone, well I assumed that from her surprised expression and her digging in her bag. I saw she dropped it and was still digging, now was my chance.

**Nessie's POV**

Damn phone, damn weather, damn bag! I was seriously going to rip this apart this bag if I couldn't find it. I prayed to god that I wasn't doing this for nothing, stupid exboyfriend probably was never going to leave me alone.

"You dropped this?" I expected it was Quil who was talking to me, but instead when I looked up, it was this really cute boy, almost looked like Quil but way cuter. He had brown eyes and messy spiky hair.

He looked awestruck when I looked at him... what ever that was. Maybe he recognised me, I hoped not. Last thing I needed was an attack on a beach I actually had some fun at. I was planning on coming again sometime, even if the weather wasn't good. I also met a girl named Niki, her boyfriend, Seth, and her were planning on going on a date sometime and asked me to go to the movies with them. I didn't say yes yet, but she gave me her number just in case.

"Thanks." I said, I was about to take the phone from him but then he took it and ran to the forest and climbed a tree.

"HEY! GIVE IT BACK!" I couldn't climb a stupid tree. He was laughing and threatening to drop it. I growled. "You wouldn't."

"I would." I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You." He said. I laughed.

"Excuse me?"

"When I see something I _really_ like, I _have_ to have it... And I like _you."_ He was impossible.

"No." I said.

"Well, then say good bye to your phone." He was about to drop it. No, I had to save it!

"DON'T!!" I yelled. I didn't even try climbing up the tree, I would look like an idiot.

"Say you'll go out with me." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"FINE! I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU!"

"MEAN IT!" He was holding it with two fingers, on the edge of dropping it.

"FINE! I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU! GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!" he shrugged and climbed down the tree and I grabbed it from him. The phone stopped ringing, I saw it really was my ex... great, i had to put some kind of special ring tone for his number.

I stomped my way to my car, then I notised something in my phone, it was his name and number. His name was Jacob Black.

**AN: Okay, i want at least 3-5 reviews for this story to continue. Sorry, i don't usually do this it's just I don't want to work on two stories (I'm working on Breaking Eclipse) when one of them isn't getting any attention what so ever. I may need someone to write lemons for the ex scenes when they come up., any volunteers? So, review review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is VERY much like the note book =P I watched it while I was at my aunt's house. It was fun =D Anyway, enjoy!! (Oh, and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!)oh, and RIP Grandpa Pando, my dad misses you, sorry Uncle Tom couldn't go to the funeral, neither could I =( so does Val (?-Easter Sunday, 2010)**

****_"Can't stop thinking about you_

_If I could sleep and I could dream_

_You'd be there too."_

_-Mitch Hansen, So Much Worse  
_

**Renesmee's POV**

I decided to go grocery shopping for Charlie. My parents had to go back to California for another movie shoot so I was stuck with Grandpa... Again.

When I finished loading the trunk, guess who I saw when I closed the trunk door.

"Hi." he said. I frowned.

"Hello, Jacob" I said. He laughed.

"So... You got my number but never called for the date?" I shrugged. "Are you busy tonight?"

"For what?" I asked.

"The date." he said. "The date you agreed to."

"Maybe I changed my mind." I said.

"You promised, you meant it." I shrugged again. "Why won't you go out with me?"

"Because I don't want to." I was about to climb I into the car, he closed it on me.

"Listen, I'm not like this... Around _anyone_! I'm just... Crazy..." he said.

"I know—,"

"About YOU! I'm crazy about YOU!" I tried not to laugh.

I pushed him aside and climbed into the car and Jacob looked through the window, it was open so he put his hands on the wheel.

"Can I at least know your name?" I huffed.

"Renesmee Cullen." I said. He bit his lip.

"When will I see you again?" I shrugged and was about to drive away, but he kept his hands there. "What can I do to make you go out with me?" I laughed.

"I dunno. I'm sure you'll think of something." I said. He sighed and removed his hands. I drove away.

**Jacob's POV**

Renesmee... Renesmee... Beautiful name... But a mouth full to say... I had to think of a Nick name some time...That was all I could think about, hell, it was like an obsession. All the guys knew about my latest—and first—crush. But I wasn't crushing on her; I was IN LOVE with her. I barely knew her and she was being rude, but I knew I had to break her somehow. I was determined to know more about this girl, so like any stocker, I googgled her.

I didn't expect to find a load of biographies about her life, as well as her parent's. I read right through them and looked for her likes and dislikes. I found out she was from California, and her parents were in the latest movies. Wow, daughter of a movie star! My luck!

"Why the hell are you googling her?" I jumped from Seth's voice. He laughed.

"Well, I want to know about her. She's being rude so—,"

"You didn't make a good first impression." I nodded. Then his eyes lit up. "Hey, Niki asked Renesmee to go to the movies with us tonight...  
If you want..." I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Yeah!"

**Nessie's POV**

"So, you're coming?" Niki asked, I was calling her to tell her I was allowed to go to the movies with her and her boyfriend.

"What time should I pick you up?" I Shrugged.

"Whenever, I don't think my grandpa would mind very much."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight. We'll meet Seth at the theatre so he can buy us tickets so we won't have to wait in line." I sighed in relief.

"Sounds great! Bye, Niki." I hung up.

Niki picked me up at around 6:05. When we got there, Seth was with another person…a boy… Oh no.

**Jacobs POV**

She looked doomed seeing I was here. I smiled.

"Oh my gosh... Look who's here." Niki, Seth's girl friend said, playing along that I just happened to be here. I almost laughed.

"You guys are seeing this movie, too?" I asked. Renesmee glared at me, she knew what was going on. She was so cute looking at me like that.

"Well, here's an idea!" Seth said. "Let's go together!" Renesmee's eyes widened in horror.

"No, no." Renesmee said, trying to hide her horror in her voice, she wasn't as good as an actress as her parents.

"I personally think that's a _great_ idea!" Niki said. She turned to Nessie.

"You think so too, right Renesmee?" she frowned.

"Sure..." she sighed, pure sarcasm. As Seth and Niki walked hand in hand, I tried my best not to hold hers.

**Renesmee's POV**

As we watched the movie, I started to relate some things in the movie to my own life: the main character took a quick dislike to a boy who fell in love with her as soon as he saw her... But when she gave him a chance, they ended up together. I was no longer watching the movie but relating it to myself... Jacob _was_ cute, after all. I wondered how many girlfriends he'd had.  
Other then the fact that he stole my cell phone and threatened to kill it, he seemed kind of nice. He offered me some of his popcorn; he put  
his arms around me to give me warmth when he saw me shiver only once, and...

I couldn't believe that I judged Jacob so quickly. I bit my lip from embarrassment of the thought. How nice of me.

I saw Jacob's hand on the arm rest turn palm up and palm down. I had a little urge to take his hand... Why not give him a chance? Niki talked  
to me about it this morning…

"So, Nessie, I saw Jacob and you talking..." I groaned.

"If you think we're going somewhere, don't even think about it."

"But, Nessie, you should feel special. Jacob's never had a crush on ANYONE! You're the one he wants, and I have to be honest, when he saw you... I just saw that same look Seth gives me." I rolled my eyes.

"Please?!" she said. "When will you give him a chance?"

"When he'll stop being a jerk." I replied. She was silent for a minute and then sighed.

I decided to take a chance. I wondered how I should start... Taking his hand was the first thing I could do. But how should I do it? Tell him my hands were cold? Or just take it?

I decided to go with the second option. When his palm was facing up, during a scene when the girl main character—I forgot the characters names by now—was dancing at, what I guessed, a party.

I put my hand in his. It was soft and warm, not what I expected it to be. I didn't look at him, pretending this was a natural thing for me. But something that really shocked me was that when I touched it, it was like an electric current went through.

"Nessie!" he whispered. I really had no idea what he was saying. At the corner of my eye, I saw him look at me. I looked at him back.

"Do you mean me?" I asked. He chuckled a little.

"Yeah..." he bit his lip. "I just thought... It'd be a good nick name for you... I thought _Renesmee_ was a... Mouthful to say." I laughed quietly.

"I like it." I said. I really did. Nessie... Nessie Cullen... He smiled.

"So... Why are you holding my hand?" he asked. I blushed, I was glad it was dark so he couldn't see. But I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"My hands were cold, and your hands were there out in the open." He bit his lip. I smiled. "You don't mind, do you?" I asked. He shook his head, and I could hear his heavy breathing.

"No..." he said. "Take them any time you want." then we turned our heads back to the screen.

Jacob and I got along much better. We didn't really watch the movie. We didn't talk either, but he squeezed my hand a lot. It was nice. It  
felt... Right.

I was so confused about my sudden like to Jacob. I knew why I disliked him, because he bribed me to go out with him. But why is it when I held his hand now, it felt like I shouldn't hold anyone else's?

**AN: Sorry for any new stuff, =P I wrote this as well as the next few chapters on my ipod and I copied and pasted it (takes me so long to edit it… urg!) REVIEW REVIEW! (I'm sorry, I have to bribe you guys for this story… how about at least 3 reviews for the next chapter)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well, i didn't get 3 reviews (i got 2, thanks you to you both: stormdog11 and ) so I'll need 4 reviews for the NEXT chapter. Okay, so anyways, things seem very FAST in this, just like note book but i put fillers as you saw before. I want to read teh book but it's always taken out by someone. I have to reserve it some time. I think people may like this. Enjoy!**

_"And so our paths have crossed_

_The lion and the lamb_

_please tell me you'll never leave me_

_You're part of who I am."_

_-The Mitch Hansen Band, Stay With Me  
_

**JacobPOV**

Nessie and I made good process on at least becoming friends... What hurt about that word was that I wanted to be MORE than friends. But that at least meant that I could hang around her more.

Seth didn't make an effort to watch the movie, he was making out throug the whole movie... I always wondered if they actually breathed. I never saw them come up for air. Well, I wouldnt know, I've never kissed a girl before.

Nessie's hand in mine was like... Heaven. I loved her warm hand in mine. It was soft too. I wanted so badly to kiss it... I wondered what her lips would feel like...

No, Jake. Don't get your hopes up. She's a star in the making, she'll be gone before you know it.

When the movie was over, she kept her hand in mine. I tried not to smile.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked as Seth was about to leave with Niki. She smiled.

"Sure." she said, blushing. Gosh, I love that blush. It was nice that she wasn't being rude anymore. I was starting to have regrets about having a good side to her.

"Okay, Nessie and I are going for a walk." I said.

"Do you two love each other?" Seth asked openly. He knew about my sudden love to Nessie. But at least he made it sound like he was teasing. She laughed, I only chuckled a little.

"It's nothing like that." she said. That buged be for a second.

"No, not yet, Hun." Niki said. Seth laughed with her and we stayed quiet. I gave Seth the look to shut up.

"Well, have fun." he said. Then he drove away.

"That was fun." she said, we were walking down the street. I didn't know what time it was, all I knew was it was late. It was dark, but it has been since we left the theatre. "I haven't seen a movie in years!" I looked at her in surprise.

"Really?!" I said. I didn't go much either, I usually liked to wait until a movie goes on DVD. I could watch while I worked... if Billy would let me take sone small parts to the living room without making a mess. "Why not?

"I'm too busy!" she said. "I have a strict scedual! I get up, do my make up--which is a pain in the butt--" I laughed. "Math tutor, school, drama classes, dance, sometimes both, and... Then I have dinner when my parents get home, sometimes alone, and then I go to bed and catch up on some reading." I pressed my lips in a fine line.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing... It's just... What do you do for fun?" I said. "What do you do for you?" she bit her lip and we were silent. Then we came up to the place I wanted to be.

"Wait here." I said. She stood there and I lay down on the train tracks. I had no idea why they were in the middle of town. There were still old buildings but it looked like an old western movie.

"What are you DOING?!" she asked. "You're going to get run over!"

"By what? That train ahead?" she rolled her eyes.

"Get up, this is stupid." I sat up, but I didnt fully get up.

"That's your problem." I said. "You don't do what you want." she thought about that for a second and then lay down beside me.

"And if a train comes?" she asked.

"You die." she was about to get up but I pulled her back down. "Relax! Just trust." she huffed and sat back down.

"Do you do this often?" she asked.

"My dad and I used to... We used to just look at the stars..." I sighed. "My dad says that he can sometimes see my mom up there... Well, not from this view..." she looked at me.

"From what view now?" she asked.

"Our porch..." I bit my lip and sighed. "My mom died from a car crash and my dad was paralized from the waist down so he's in a wheel chair."

"Im sorry, I shouldn't--" I interupted me.

"Its okay. He's feeling better then ever, I don't remember much about her... I wish I did."

"You don't have to talk about it."

"Its okay, I want to... I want to tell you everything." she smiled.

"Why?" she asked. "What makes me so special?" I chuckled a little.

"I just... Think that... I know you may get this from everyone but... You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and when I saw you, I felt a... Pull to you. And when you were about to leave, I felt doomed that I'd never see you again and you were leaving my life forever... And I NEED you, Nessie."

She was silent and had no expression, I regretted what I said instantly. Then, she smiled.

"You know, everyone calls me beautiful... But I've never felt what I feel about you..." my heart increased it's beat. Did she just say she had the same feelings for me? Maybe I was dreaming... If I was, I hoped no one would wake me up.

Suddenly, we heard a honking noise. We looked up, a car was comming our way! Nessie screamed as we ran out of the way. The driver yelled at us, but we couldn't hear him over the engine.

We were out of breath, but then Nessie started laughing. I was right, she had the most beautiful laugh ever. I smiled and laughed a little with her. She leaned on a building wall and sighed.

"That was fun." she said, breathless. I smiled. We were silent again as we caught our breath. "Singing." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"You asked me what I do for fun. I sing." I pursed my lips.

"I bet your family has you a record deal already." she shook her head.

"Nah, they're too busy to bother with me." she frowned. "The most they did for me is get me a guitar with lessons and piano I can't even play. But they never listen to my pieces. My dad plays piano-- or he used to-- but leaves as soon as I come into the picture..." she bit her lip.

"Want to dance with me?" I asked. She smiled.

"Sure." I took her hand and went to the street. "Here?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Theres no music!"

"We'll make some." she laughed.

"You're crazy." she said.

"No, I just know how to have fun." I put my hands on her waist and she put hers on my shoulders and began to move our feet to a random beat. I humed a random song horribly and she started laughing.

"You're a horrible singer." I laughed. "But I like this song." she lay her head on my chest, I couldn't believe that this girl was in my arms. She was too perfect.

**Nessie's POV**

I felt so safe in Jacob's arms. I really did feel a pull to him now. The same thing Jacob told me he had when I first saw him, I returned those feelings right now.

This felt like a little more then a crush... NO! No! You can't date him! I thought. He's not rich and he's not famous... But he's so dreamy... So beautiful... Oh god, what was I thinking?! At least you can be friends right? No... I want more then that...

Jacob looked into my eyes, they were a beautiful onyx, a sea I was drowning in (**lol, mitch Hansen) **... My heart beat so fast, faster then I thought possible. I loved this feeling and I didn't want it to go away.

He took my hand after sighing and put it over his chest. His heart was beating at the same pace as mine. He still looked into my eyes, I stared back. He began to lean in slowly...

**AN: UH OH!!!! REVIEW REVIEW! I NEED 4 NOW SINCE YOU WERE ONE SHORT! (I know, i'm mean)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry about the MEAN cliffy, i was stuck whether or not to put something in :) Okay, the first reviewer gets a preview of the next chapter, unedited... sorry. oh well, but thanks for the reviews. Enjoy**

_"Right here, right now_

_I'm looking at you and my heart loves a view_

_'Cause you mean everything._

_Right here I promise you somehow_

_that tommorow can wait until some other_

_day to be, but right now there's you and me."_

_-Zac Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudgens, Right Here, Right Now  
_

**Nessie's POV**

"Nessie..." he sighed. I was panicing! Should I let him kiss me or should I stop this? He can't take care of me, my family wouldn't approve of us dating! But what killed me, was that I WANTED him to kiss me... Why not, right?

I closed my eyes and his lips met mine, but only for half a second. But in that second, I knew it was the best kiss I've ever had.

"I-i'm sorry." he stuttered. His eyes were wide. "I don't have any experience with this and I'm just so crazy about you--"

"Its okay!" I said. I laughed without humor. He ignored me.

"I wanted this to be so perfect and now--" I put my hand over his mouth. When I was sure he stopped talking, I removed my hand.

"Jacob, that kiss... It's..." I smiled. "The best first kiss I've ever had!" his eyes widened.

"Re-re-really?" he said.

"Yeah." I blushed a little. I usually wasnt so open to people. Jacob was the first one I'd ever been able to talk to like this, and I loved it. "And I would do it again, if I could."

We stared at each other for a second, then we were about to kiss again but then another car came by. We leaned against the wall to catch our breaths, i couldn't tell if it was from us or the running. Only seconds later before any of us could catch our breaths, he leaned against the wall and kissed me again.

His lips were warm and soft like his hands. They moved perfectly, even without practice. It was hard to believe I was kissing the most perfect guy on the planet. I knew in that moment, I didn't want to kiss anyone's lips but his again.

I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist to pull me closer. His mouth opened and I followed. His hands traveled a little, but I could tell, he was clueless about all this. I smiled a little at that thought but we continued to kiss. This was so perfect, I never wanted this to end.

"Nessie..." Jacob breathed. I let go to see what he wanted. His eyes were dazed.

"I-Im in love with you..." my eyes widened. We were silent again. "Say something... I'm sorry I just..." I took his face in my hands.

"I love you, too." I really did! This feeling I had for him, it was LOVE! I could feel his heart beat extra fast. I almost thought he was going to have a heart attack. "Forgive me for asking but, how long have you known this for?" I was really curious.

"Since the moment I saw you..." his face turned hot under my hands which meant he was blushing. He's never been with someone before, I could tell, Niki was right. "What about you?"

I didn't really want to tell him... But I did, slowly. "Um... When you kissed me..." he bit his lip. "But I've never felt this way about anyone else in my life! Jake, you complete me!" I said quickly. He smiled a little.

"I love you, Jacob Black." I whispered. He closed his eyes.

"I love you, too." I kissed him again with the same passion as before. I couldn't believe it! I let myself fall on love with this poor native, but I knew that I never wanted to part from him... Ever. God forbid, I loved Jacob Black. The problem was, what was I going to tell my parents? 

**AN: I know it went so fast but that's how fast things go in the movie, even if they never said they fell for eachother in the movie until they...um... ahem... yeah. sorry, um, 3 reviews for the next one?? if i get more, you get it faster ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

"_Let's take a chance, _

_Prove them wrong we'll show them_

_This is real._

_It's hard enough to go this long_

_Denying how we feel."_

_-The Mitch Hansen Band, So Much Worse_

Jacob POV

Since that night, Nessie and I have been inseparable! We spent every day together, sometimes alone, sometimes with Seth and Niki. We couldn't make out much if we were with Niki though.

That seemed to be a new activity for us, making out. Every time I touched her lips with mine, I feel dizzy.

Our love, it was so bizarre but... Pure (wow, now does that sound corny?). I loved spending every minute with her. The problem was, she was so rich and I was someone who "had no care in the world".

Of course, there are a lot of times when we can't agree on anything. But the arguments we had always ended up with us kissing. We only had one thing in common: we were crazy about each other.

We did things regular couples would do, share ice cream-- she ate some off my lips once, biking, went for a good walk, I even taught her how to drive a car-- but that time it turned into an argument. Of course, when she finally got it right, we had a make out secession in the car in front of her house, her parents bought a temporary home instead of living with Charlie. I found out her grandpa is my dad's best friend.

"I have to go." she said, breathless.

"No." I said, just as breathless as she did.

"Yes," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I kissed her quickly goodnight and she left before anything could happen. I happily drove away. My cell phone rang at that moment and put it on speaker.

"Hey, Quil!" I said.

"So, you're taking the girl I saw first." I rolled my eyes.

"Quil, I love her." I said. I could imagine him scoffing silently and rolling his eyes. As much as I loved Quil, he was hopeless.

"But summers almost over, what are you going to do? She'll be gone." I rolled my eyes. It's been about a month since I started dating Nessie.

"The college she's going to isn't that far away. Just a few hours." he sighed and we were silent.

"So, what are you doing?" He asked, finally.

"Driving." I said.

"Oh..." he said. "Well, Billy's looking for you. Have you introduced Nessie to him yet?"

"No, but I'm going to. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll love her."

"Who doesn't?" I laughed, even if I should've punched him in the face. Too bad you couldn't do that on phones.

"I'll talk to you later. Bye." when I hung up, I got another call, a picture of Nessie appeared on the screen. I smiled instantly.

"Hey, Ness." I said brightly.

"Jake," she sounded excited, but worried. "Um, my dad saw you in the car when I came to the door and um..." I stopped the car.

"What?" I said, worried. "What did he say? Did he see me or—,"

"No, no." she said. "He told me to invite you to breakfast tomorrow." I was able to berate easier.

"Nessie, don't get me worried like that!" I said. "I'll go, if you want me to." I could hear a smile on the other end.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. Then you can come over for dinner at my house."

"Um..." my smile faded. "Are you sure-- I mean, what if your dad doesn't like me?" I laughed.

"Don't worry! He'll love you!" she giggled.

"Well, okay." she said.

"I'll see you at breakfast." I said.

"8:00." she confirmed. I tried not to groan, that's so early, but the sooner I see Ness, the better.

"I'll be there." I said. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said. I assumed she was in her room or somewhere private. We waited for each other to hang up. We laughed.

"um... Why don't we hang up at the same time?" she said. I laughed.

"1...2...3..." I waited for her click, it didn't come. We were silent again.

"You didn't hang up." she said. We laughed again. "Good night, Jake." she hung up.

Nessie's POV  
I was so excited to know Jacob was coming over. My mom and dad thought this was nothing special, just 'another boyfriend'. Boy, were they wrong. I _loved_ Jacob. The other rich foolish boys I dated were nothing compared to Jacob. Even though Jacob wasn't rich, he still made me happy.

"Miss Renesmee?" my maid knocked on the door. I quickly got up and into my house coat. I had no idea why, but Alice liked to talk like an old maid from the early 1900s. I guessed that was how she was raised.

"Yes, Alice?" I said.

"Time to get ready for breakfast with your parents. Your guest will arrive shortly." I smiled. I went to the closet as I took the dress Alice gave me.

"May I ask you, Miss Renesmee? What is the name of your special guest?" slid out of my pajamas.

"Jacob Black." I said. "He's a native down at the La Push Quileute reservation." I thought I heard a gasp.

"Then why haven't I heard of him?" she asked. I slid the dress on.

"Oh, he's not rich, Alice." I said. I heard a groan this time. I walked out so she could zip me up.

"Well, your parents aren't going to be pleased." she said.

"Well, I really like him. That's what matters." she turned me around to see her.

"But will you PARENTS like him?" she said. "Renesmee, I don't want you to get hurt. You're father is like a brother to me, I should know how your mother will react to it." I was suddenly worried... What will happen when they find out he isn't rich?

"Don't worry, darling." she smiled and turned me back around to tie the ribbon around my waist. "It will only be the summer and you'll be gone to Julliard. It's not like you're planning on marrying the man." it sounded like Alice was talking more to herself then me. I would LOVE to marry Jacob though. But of course, we're too young, and my dad wouldn't allow it. I didn't say this out loud.

When the door bell rang, Alice went to get it and I fixed my own hair. I hated it when people did my hair, I had such a soft skull and I always screamed when people did it.

I kept it simple, a head band and my waves down.

"Miss Renesmee! Mr Black is here." I smiled and ran down the stairs. When he saw me, he smiled. I smiled back.

"Good morning." he said. He kissed my hand. I guessed that he thought that was good manners in my house. I laughed. He was even wearing a black shirt with dress pants and a jacket, the best clothes I've seen him wear.

"You look great." I said. He laughed.

"I better be. I had to trash my closet to find something decent." I smiled. He tried so hard for me.

My mom came in then with my dad.

"Hello, Mr Black." my dad said.

"Jacob." he corrected. He took my dad's hand and shook it.

"I'm Renesmee's father, Edward Cullen." He said.

"And I'm her mother, Bella Cullen." he shook my mom's hand too.

"Pleasure to meet you both." he said, smiling politely.

"Well, breakfast is served." Alice said. My mom and dad left for the table and I took Jacob's hand and led him there.

Jacobs POV  
"... Then he said, 'Nice to meet you, I'm Father Smith'." we all laughed as Edward told his joke** (AN: this part of my favourite joke, let me know if you want to hear the whole thing, it won't be that funny though if you already know the end). **The food was great, the best food I've ever tasted. But still, nothing beat homemade cooking that Billy made.

"So, Jacob." he said. "Do you have a big family?"

"No, sir." I said. "I have two sisters who are married, and with me is my dad and I."

"And your mother?" Bella asked.

"She died a few years ago." I took a bite of my eggs.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said. I shrugged.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, do you work?" Edward said. I bit my lip.

"Um, no sir. I work in my garage most of the time. I build cars from scratch. It's a hobby of mine." I said proudly. But Edward and Bella frowned. I immediately felt bad for telling the truth. "I mean, I'm planning on opening a shop one day and make some money out of it." I added quickly.

"You better." I heard Bella mumble. "So, Jacob. Have you and Renesmee been together long?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"And, it must be getting serious, huh?" I felt a little uncomfortable talking to Nessie's mom about this. I answered truthfully.

"Yes, I think so." I said.

"Well, the summer's almost over, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Well, U of W is not too far away from here." Nessie told me she was planning on going there, she said it'd be the only place that'd probably accept her. I didn't believe that but as long as we were close together, I didn't mind where she went. I couldn't go to College my self since I didn't have the money to. I was hoping if I opened a shop _this _summer and make some money out of it, maybe I could get enough to at least pay for the first semester. That or get a decent job, and I haven't been successful in those areas lately.

"But Renesmee is going to Julliard." I looked at Nessie. She never told me this.

"I was going to tell you, I just got the letter--," she whispered.

"It's okay." I smiled.

"And Julliard is in New York." Bella added. Nessie frowned.

"I know." I said, trying not to frown myself. But Bella was right, how could I be with Nessie when the summer was over? What am I supposed to do?

I eventually put that all aside when I finished and I grabbed Nessie's arm to go out for a while. I decided I would worry about it later. I could wait for summer to end, even if I didn't want it to... Ever.

**AN: say… 4 reviews? REVIEW REVIEW (oh, and read the story/series I wrote, the "twilights sun series". It's three books and I want to re-write the first one, but It's pretty popular on youtube :D. It's continuing to Breaking Dawn and is about Renesmee, in my opinion, I like the third book the best but that's for you to decide… it's in this order: Twilight's Sun, A New Dawn, and Breaking Eclipse. I MAY be writing a fourth called Midnight Moon, but I have NOTHING for it yet. Yeah, so try reading it! PLEASE!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry i can't reply to reviews, I wish I could **** I just don't have the time... sorry. I just have so much in my head ATM... and wouldn't you prefer me writing this then to reply? Sorry if that sounds mean... i just feel so bad. Anyway, enjoy this (a little more of a story in this chapter, and sorry i skipped the names in the song and it may have nothing to do with the chapter, i just thought why not?)**

"_Without love_

_Life is like the seasons with no summer_

_Without love_

_Life is rock and roll without a drummer_

_I'll be yours forever 'cause I never wanna be_

_Without love._

_Never set me free."_

-_Zac Efron, Without Love_

**Bellas POV**  
"Edward," I said to my husband as we watched Renesmee leave the house hand in hand with her new boyfriend. "What did you think about Jacob?" he frowned.

"He's a good kid, Bella." Edward said.

"But that boy has so little money." I argued. "He's not rich or famous." he nodded in agreement.

"I personally thought he was related to Jack Black in my oppinion, love."

As he said this, I saw Jacob locking lips with our daughter. URG!

"But, he's no good for her. You know that. He's nothing but trouble for her. A driver claimed she was lying in the middle of the streets with him that night she went to te movies with Niki." Edward sighed as we saw Renesmee drive away with the boy.

"It's summer love, don't worry about it." he kissed my head and left the room.

I couldn't wait until summer ended. I was really thinking about leaving early, I missed the sun and heat... Edward and I may also have to do another audition. I bit my lip from the thought of telling Renesmee we were leaving early... Pain. Anger. She'd never forgive me...

I huffed. Fine. I thought. I'll let Renesmee have her fun, but we're going to get out of here before she ends up pregnant.

**Nessie's POV**  
Jacob drove me to his place for the first time. He told me his dad was fishing with my grandpa so I didn't have to worry about meeting him until dinner. I saw Jacob smiling the whole way there, but I had to admit, I was really nervous to meet his dad. A majority of my other boyfriend's parents never liked me much, but they pretended to because I was a celebrity. It was a good thing that La Push never really knew much about me, but I couldn't help but worry.

His house was what I expected: small for his size. It was a shabby blue and I could tell it was slowly falling apart with bricks on the grass. On the porch was a man, around his late fortys, early fiftys. He had long black hair and a cowboy hat. What really gave him away was his wheelchair.

"Hey, Jacob!" he said, smiling. Jacob smiled back and I gave a shy one. I usually wasn't nervous meeting parents. I guess it was because I was really in love with his son and I wouldn't want his dad to disaprove of me.

"Hi Dad." Jacob said. "I thought you were fishing."

"Charlie's running late." He said. "He'll be here soon enough." he turned his attention to me. "So, who's this, Jake?"

Jacob laughed, I blushed. "This is Renesmee." Billy held put his hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Renesmee. I'm Billy" he said.

"Nessie." I corrected. He nodded and let go of my hand while correcting himself. "Well, she's very pretty, Jacob."

"I know." Jacob said.

"OH!" Billy said getting a book off the table. "Jake, I was just reading this book. Remember?" Billy held out a poetry book by Edgar Allen Poe. To my surprise, when Jacob saw the book, he blushed.

"I love Edgar Allen Poe!" I said. "Jacob, you never told me about that."

"Well, when Jacob was young he used to stutter a lot." Jacob gave his dad a look he ignored. "So his mom got him to read some poetry. It wasn't pretty at first but the stutter went away!"

"That's a good idea!" I said, now comfortable with talking to Billy. He was very nice and he seemed to like me.

"Dad, I was three." Jacob said. Billy laughed and my grandpa came to pick Billy up.

He walked toward us. He seemed surprised to see me... Oh yeah, Charlie doesn't know Jacob and I are dating.

"Hey Grandpa." I said smiling. Confusion swept over his face looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Then he looked at mine and Jacob's hands, then at us both. A small smile krept across his face.

"I see." he said. He turned to Billy. "Let's go." He grabbed Billy's chair and headed to the car. Jacob grabbed my hand mumbling  
"That was awkward." and led me to his garage.

The garage was surprisingly bigger than his house. I guessed this was where Jacob spent a majority of his time. It was kind of dusty and dirty but other then that, I really liked it.

I watched Jacob try and fix his friend Embry's motorcycle. He looked so cute when he was concentrating.

"Your dad seems nice." I said, trying to start a conversation. I sat on a stool he set for me. He laughed.

"Yeah, he's cool." he said.

"What did you think about... MY parents?" he stopped working for a second and I regretted asking.

"Sorry, you don't have to answer that!" he looked at me and sighed.

"To be honest, Nessie... I don't think they liked me." I bit my lip. I knew what he said was true.

"_I _like you." I said. He smiled a little.

"I know, but--" I didn't want him to bring up the end of summer. So I decided to drop the conversation. He agreed and we laughed.

After about ten minutes, Jacob looked at me and smiled mischievously. I laughed and he walked to me. His hands held my face and leaned in to kiss my lips.

Every time our lips touched, I didn't want to let go... I felt so safe with Jacob. When we kissed, the whole world went away. It was just the two of us.

Jacob opened his mouth and I followed. Our tongues battled and I shivered from the touch. He gripped my hair and kissed me harder and I did the same and wrapped my legs around his waist as he held my body closer to his. Our hearts beat so fast, I didn't want this to end.

"Jake, are you done fi--" Jake and I let go to see Embry staring at us with wide eyes. We blushed, we weren't usually caught making out. I unwrapped my legs as Embry laughed like crazy, our expressions probably were weird. I don't know.

"What do you want, Embry?" Jacob asked, as Embry calmed down.

"My bike was why I came here but I think your face is the best thing I've--" Embry cracked up laughing again. I hid my face in my hands.

Suddenly, Jacob launched for him and the two started wrestling. I started laughing at the sight. Jacob had bigger muscles than Embry so Jacob seemed to be winning.

Eventually Embry forfeit and Jacob got off the floor.

"What do you want?" Embry asked, I bet they were probably betting on something.

"I want to borrow your bike for the day." he said. I looked at him he kept his face on Embry's. "I want to teach Nessie to ride." he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

Embry shrugged. "Fine, Black. You win. But I want it back by tonight." Jacob shrugged.

"No problem." Embry left then and I heard his car driving away.

"Are you seriously going to teach me to ride a motorcycle?" I asked. He shrugged.

"If you want." he said, leaning against his car. "Are you too scared to get your clothes dirty?" he laughed. I crossed my arms.

"No." I said. "I just don't... Want to get hurt." his lips pressed into a hard line and he sighed.

"I won't let you." he said. "If you do, I'll blame Embry for agreeing to let me use his bike." I laughed.

"Okay, fine. I'll try." I said.

***

After we dropped of Embry's bike, we headed back to Jacob's house for dinner hearing Billy came home. Jacob didn't let me get hurt, thank god. I didn't know what I would say to my parents if I came home with a gash on my head.

When we arrived at Jacob's house, Billy was outside again, looking at the sky. Probably talking to Himself or something.

"Hey, kids." he said when he saw us. "Breakfast's on the table if you want." my eye brows raised.

"Breakfast?!" I asked.

"Pancakes." he smiled.

"Dad, it's 8 o'clock at night."

"You can eat pancakes any damn time you want." I laughed and Jacob pulled my hand to the kitchen.

There was a big pile of golden brown pancakes on the little table. Jacob sat down right away and took at least eight pancakes and topped them in syrup. I took about two and put butter on top. They were delicious! Chocolate chip, warm chocolate that melted In my mouth. I found my new favourite food.

Billy eventually came inside and announced he was going to bed as my parents called on my cell phone telling me to get home. Jacob drove me home and we made arrangements to go to the beach tomorrow. I smiled remembering the place we first met.

**AN: lets try... 5 reviews this time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know everyone loves this scene in the movie :) I made this as cute as possible, sorry it's so short... it was short in the movie too, deal with it :P Okay, so in the next two chapters I need a nice lemon... a good one too. :P CONTEST PEOPLE! Send them in asap, lmk if u need my email, PM works too. Yeah, so send them in. They need to be like in the movie. If u need info on the chapter before, lmk, im typing it as well atm. anyways, enjoy.**

_"Lets take a chance prove them wrong_

_We'll show them this is real._

_It's hard enough to go this long_

_denying how we feel."_

_-So Much Worse, The Mitch Hansen Band  
_

Jacobs poV  
Nessie was in a cute swim suit as she playfully chased some seagulls off the beach. She laughed, I just watched her have her fun. I knew she couldn't have this when she was with anyone else.

We were the only ones on the beach since it was cloudy, but it was still warm. Nessie insisted on coming anyways.

"Hey, Jake!" she pulled me out of my daze as she called my name. "Do you think in another time I could've been a bird?" I laughed.

"What?"

"You know, like recarnation?" she said. She started cawing like a bird and running into the water. She looked so hot when her hair was wet. I followed and she laughed.

Then she looked at me. "Say Im a bird." she said.

"No." I said. "You're more like a little lamb." she rolled her eyes.

"Then you're a wolf." she said. I laughed.

"Wolves eat lambs." I said.

"Not you." she said.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded and I started chasing after her. I eventually caught her and she screamed and laughed.

"Got you." I said kissing her hair.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, smiling. I smirked and kissed her neck. She shivered under my touch and giggled. Then she turned around and pressed her lips to mine.

"Am I a bird?" she asked. I smiled.

"If you're a bird, I'm a bird." she smiled wider and I put my arms behind her knees and she wrapped her legs around my waist and we kissed even more.

My hands roamed her perfect figure and she sighed in my mouth as I began sucking on her top lip, she sucked my bottom lip. Her hands tangled themselves in my hair and I did the same with one hand. Then that hand traveled her back and she pulled my hair. It felt nice.

When I was about put my hands under her bathing suit top, I heard my name being called.

"Jake!" Our mouths stopped moving and I groaned. Quil was walking toward us with Seth and Niki close behind. "Had enough of tonsal hockey?" he started laughing and Nessie got down from my hips to the ground.

"Nice." I said. "Real nice."

"Any time cus!" he said, patting my back. "Anyways, us and the rest of the guys are going to the lake now. You know, the one where we swing on the rope." I nodded.

"Oh, yeah." I said. I looked at Nessie. "You wanna go?" I asked.

"Sure!" she said.

"Awesome." Then Quil looked at Nessie. "But don't change, whatever you do."

"Why?" we both asked at the same time.

"You're looking smoking ho-- OW!" I hit his head.

"Serves you right." Seth spoke for the first time since he got here. "You know better then to hit on Jake's girlfriend."

"Yeah, okay. But don't worry. I'm sure Claire is going to be there." Quil's been crushing on Claire for the longest time. One of our friends, Sam's cousin Claire, has been crushing on me. I obviously never had any interest in her, but I'm in love now so Nessie can't wory about it. Neither would Quil.

"GET IN THE WATER!" everyone yelled at Nessie as she held the rope, to scared to jump in with it.

"I can't!" she laughed. She usually laughed when she was scared.

"Babe, please!" I yelled.

"It's not that bad!" Niki shouted.

"It'll be fun!" Seth called.

"I know Jacob will make out with you if you do!" everyone nodded their heads and I rolled my eyes. "What? I know you do it all the time."

"Just get in the water, babe." I called. We counted from three to one and she closed her eyes and swung on the rope and fell into the water. We all cheered and she came out of the water and swam to me. I took her into my arms.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" she giggled. I kissed her lips and I could feel everyone's eyes on us, we didn't care, but we did let go for their benifit.

"I love you." I whispered. She smiled and whispered it back.

"Ew! guys!" Embry said. "You're looking at each other like--"

"Shut up Embry!" everyone yelled. We laughed a little.

When I got out of the water to get some food Emily, Sam's fiancée, brought, I saw Quil running to me.

"Jake! Claire said yes!" he said.

"To what?" I asked, taking a hand full of chips out of the bag.

"Going out with me, dumb nut!" I laughed and Sam ran to us.

"If you lay one finger on my cousin--" he started.

"Hey! It's cool." Quil said. Sam laughed and gave him a hug.

"Good for you." Quil laughed too. When he let go, Sam grabbed his own plate of food and stood with us. "So, Jake," he said. "Renesmee's kinda hot."

I playfully hit his shoulder. "Shut it, Sam!" I said. He laughed.

"No worries. Anyways, looks like the relationship is really serious." it felt like talking to Nessie's parents again. "Have you slept with her yet?" I was drinking some soda while he was talking and almost chocked.

"What?" I asked. He and Quil laughed, Embry joined in too.

"I'll take that as a yes." Embry said, suddenly interested. "Damn! My best friend does it with his first girlfriend and I can't? Damn, what was it like, dude?"

"Shut it, Embry. No, we haven't." I said. Quil's eyebrows raised.

"But you want to, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I do." isn't it obvious? I love her, and I wanted to be with her forever... If I were to do it with someone, it'd be her. I was sure she must've had experience but I wouldn't know.

"Why wouldn't he?" Sam asked. "He loves her!"

"And I don't want to get her pregnant. Her parents would KILL me if I did. They don't like me at all!" I added.

"Now that's RACIST!" Embry said. I rolled my eyes.

"Its not the fact that I'm not native American. It's because of my wealth. You know I'm not rich." they nodded in understanding.

"You know, If you can't have her, I can maybe have her for an hour and see what --OW!" I punched Embry's jaw, hard. Sam and Quil followed afterwards with a slap on the arm. How many people did I have to abuse today? Embry winced in pain. "Fine, fine."

"Um... Guys," I said. They looked at me, I was serious. "Do you think I should ask Nessie to... You know, marry me?" they looked at me with wide eyes, they didn't laugh. Embry left after we abused him but it was good since I knew he couldn't take this seriously. I already talked to Seth about it, he just smiled and said I should. Sam and Quil just stared at me and I wondered if I asked the right people.

"Jake," Sam looked at me and put his hand on my shoulder. "You've only known this girl for almost two months... You're 17 going on 18 and you already want to settle down with someone?" I nodded.

"I do." I said, confidently. "I don't want anyone else."

"Jacob, everyone falls in and out of love thinking it's going to last forever and it won't." Quil said. I frowned.

"I know but... Nessie and I are so close... I want to wake up to her every morning, to only kiss her lips, to make love to her and raise a family... I want it so bad..." they stares at me, Sam smiled a little. I wasn't sure if it was from humor though.

"Im leaving it up to you, Jake. But think about HER. If you propose, will she regret it later?" I bit my lip and he patted my back and left to Emily.

I looked at the two: so happy, smiling always and laughing, kissing like there's no one else in the world... It looked like me and Nessie and I smiled.

**AN: Lets try 3-6! GO GO GO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Just enjoy... oh, and i STILL NEED LEMON STUFF :P I tried writing my own (even if i havent been through something like this)... it's not really that good. I'm rethinking a lot of it. but i still need your lemons stuff. So far I have a total of... 0. yeah, so GET THEM IN! IF YOU WANT A QUICK UPDATE, EITHER TRY AND GET SOMEOEN TO COMPETE OR DO IT YOURSELF, I CAN'T UPDATE WITHOUT A CHAPTER! The song, just a reminder, is a TWILIGHT song, and is from Bella's POV about Edward, that's why it says "topaz". Anyways, Enjoy.**

_"Drowning in a topaz _(or onyx)_ sea and_

_Who knew death could be comforting_

_The blackness of the past is so far away..._

_I see you and then it hits me_

_It's no wonder you eclipse me_

_everything i've wanted has come true."**  
**_

-_The Mitch Hansen Band, Stay With Me_

**Nessie's POV**  
I don't know why but tonight felt... Different. I had a feeling something good was going to happen... Or maybe something bad...

I felt the urge to see Jacob so that's what I did. As soon and I drove onto Jacob's driveway, he ran out of the house and attacked my lips. As we kissed, he pushed me into the wall. We've never been so rushed and so needy like tonight... Maybe it was the hormones... But I liked it.

When we were out if breath, we let go and I felt Jacob's hands on my breasts. I liked the feeling of them there, even if it was supposed to be wierd. I had almost no experience with this--by almost, I mean I've never been to home base with a boy. I've deffinetly been to first, not so much second, third, only once or twice, but we never went far enough to take off much clothing. So all in all, I'm a virgin.

Jacob kept his hold on me an let go of them putting both his hands on both sides of my head. He opened his mouth to appoligize when we heard Billy call from inside the house.

"Is that Nessie out there?" he called. Jacob took a deep breath.

"Yeah, Nessie and I are just going to be out." Billy didn't reply so it was an okay. Jacob smile at me.

"You wanna go somewhere?" he asked. I could just nod.

He took me to his resently finished car-- a 1986 volkswagen Rabbit must I add that he built from scratch-- in the garage and politly opened the door for me. I climbed inside the passenger seat and he ran to the drivers. He smiled at me and started the car.

We went down this road before, trees through and through, but then he went down a pathway into the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He laughed, surprisingly, nervously.

"You'll see." he said. He took my hand and I squeezed it a little. I still had that feeling about tonight, did Jacob feel it too? Was that why he was acting so wierdly?

The car finally came to a stop in front of an old shabby house, it looked even worse than Jacob's. Jacob's house was on the way to falling apart, this one already was. The walls were torn down and it was very dark and faded, half of that fact was because it was night.

Jacob looked at me as observed the house, then he got out and headed for it. I followed close behind then he waited for me on the porch. Then he took my hand and kissed my lips sweetly. I had that feeling like before when he kissed me at Billy's. Then he let go. I blushed and he smiled.

"I love how I have this effect on you." he said.

"What effect?" I asked playfully.

"The fact that you always blush when I kiss you, when I look into your eyes, and how when I kiss your neck," he pecked my neck, I shivered and moaned. "You do that and close your eyes." he whispered against my neck. I kissed his lips again and my tongue entered his mouth and he groaned. After a few minutes of that, he let go.

"I love you, Jake." I said. He smiled.

"I love you, too." he said. It mustve been at least ten minutes before we cooled down on the making out for good and we decided to go inside.

He covered my eyes with his hands and opened the door.

"No peeking." he said. I giggled. I heard a groan from the door as he opened it, figure it wasn't locked, and he led me inside. It smelt really old and damp. I heard a light switch Jacob turned on when he uncovered my eyes but told me to keep them closed.

"Okay," he said. "Open them." I did.

It actually was kind of pretty. I knew Jacob didn't mean for this to be a romantic place or anything, I really didn't know why we were here. There was old furnature and dust everywhere. A majority of tables were covered with white sheets. This was a VERY old house.

"Wow." was what I said. He laughed.

"Wow what?" he asked. "This is a hunk of junk?" I laughed this time.

"Its just so... Old.... But unique." I said walking around a bit.

"Yeah, well they say that Lord Darcy proposed to his wife in this very house, by these steps." I was about to climb up them but Jacob pulled me back down before I could get to the next step. "Be careful around here, this house is old. Who knows what can fall on you." I stepped down.

"So why did you bring me here?" I asked, still looking around.

"There's a big shack that I'm planning on turning In to a car shop behind this house." he said, following me. "One day I'm going to buy and fix this place so I can live here and sell it."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Well, plumbing and electricity." he said.

"And furnature." I said pointing at an old chipped table.

"And furnature." he rolled his eyes and smiled. "Im going to get Embry and Sam to probably help me out."

I looked at him as if I was offended. "Wht about me?" I said. "Dont I get any say in this?"

"Do you WANT say in this?" he asked.

"Yes." I smiled. "I want a white house with blue windows. A porch in the upstairs bedroom so we can read and watch the sun set."

"Is that all?" he didn't look like he was being bossed or thinking about what kind of work it would be.

"No," I walked up close to him. "I want a room that I can paint myself so I can make it look like the music room I've always wanted." he smiled.

"Sure thing."

"Promise?" I raised my eye brows.

"Promise." I kissed his cheek.

"Good." I turned and observed a little more of the house. I saw a very old piano that I knew hasn't been touched for the longest time. I walked up to it and started playing one of the only songs I knew-Chopsticks.

It didn't sound as good as the one at home that I never really played. As I played, Jacob walked behind me and then started kissing my neck. I started laughing.

"I can't play Chopsticks if you're doing that." he nipped my earlobe and I turned to face him so our lips could touch. I leaned back onto the piano keys as we did making a banged notes sound.

I had that feeling again. I couldn't take it anymore. This was so perfect and I didn't want to think of the consicouences. I've already been defying my parents, I was going over the top with this, but I didn't care.

I've had this feeling for almost three weeks now, I just never thought about it with him. But I didn't WANT to do it with anyone else. I wanted to spend forever with Jacob. I decidedd I was going to do this. Now.

"Jacob," I sighed, breathless as he kissed more down my neck. "Make love to me." I whispered so quietly. He stopped and looked at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"I want this experience with you. I love you and... I want you." he smiled.

"I want you too." I smiled back. He went back to kissing my lips and he trailed his hands to the top of my top and started undoing the buttons there...

**AN: Need those LEMON chappies soon! REVIEW AND ENTER (oh, btw, yeah Mr. Darcy isn't my character... nor is he real)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys... sorry it took so long :( I wanted to wait for more of those chapters to come in and it turns out only ONE was submitted other then my own (CayHopeCullen). Okay, So i'm putting them both up for this chapter, it doesn't really matter, they both end the same way anyways. RATED M! Okay, so here are both the lemons:**

"_Just for this moment_

_as long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out it's over too fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine."_

_-Idina Menzel and Norbert Leo Butz, As Long As You're Mine_

**LEMON 1:**_  
_

JacobsPOV  
I had to admit, I was kind of scared for this. I was going to lose my virginity to Nessie before we're married. Don't call me a bible freak, it was how I was raised.

Thankfully Embry prepared me Incase something like this happened at any time. In a way, I was glad Embry cared about getting my ass kicked if I got her pregnant. I remembered shoving the bag of condoms back at him saying I didn't need them. I had to take them back because he used the room threat again.

Nessie had a beautiful body, it was better then I imagined. You can't expect me to not imagine having sex with her.

Her breasts were... Perfect, her ass was nice and round, she was perfect... Everything about her was perfect.

We were taking this so slowly. I took of her shirt, She took of mine. She tried to undo the button of her pants, I'd do it for her as she undid my own. I pulled down my pants with my boxers to get things to go faster. She did the same, but she was more concious about her own body then I was with mine.

We lay down on the floor and I undid her bra-it wasn't really easy since I had no experience undoing someone's bra before- and before she could cover them, I took her breasts into my hands and kisses her. She loosened up and I knew I had to get this done.

I started to get nervous. Will I hurt her? Did I really want to do this? Did SHE? I let go of her lips.

"Nessie," I said, breathless. "Are you sure you want to do this." she nodded quickly. She looked even more nervous then me. "Promise me you'll tell me if I hurt you." I reached for my pants pocket for the condom package. I ripped it out and put it on.

I kissed her and slid into her slowly. Our breathing quickened as I felt her around my dick. She felt so good, so tight. If it was possible, I fell even more in love with her in that moment.

She whimpered a little and I pulled out A little

"Im not going to do this if I hurt you." I said. She kissed me again and started touching me... I moaned loadly. It didn't matter how loud we screamed, we were in the middle of the forest and far away from anyone. Only me and my boys knew where this was.

"Just go in and get it overwith. I'll be fine after a few minutes." she assured me. I sighed and did as she asked. I slid completly into her and she squeeled a little in my mouth.

"You'll be fine... It'll be gone soon, I swear." I said. I kisses her neck hoping for the pain to go away fast. "I won't move until you don't feel any pain."

NessiePOV  
When the pain was gone, all that was there was pleasure. I've never felt so whole in my life. Two puzzles pieces put together. If it were possible, I fell into a deeper love for him. My heart was beating so fast and I was hiproventalating as he started moving. I moaned loudly.

"Jake," I breathed. He stopped.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I shook my head.

"No, no." I forced out. "Im just... Having a lot of thoughts, you know?"

He moved a little again, catiously. He had no more experience as I did.

"The hell, i'm talking too much." I said. "Okay, I'm going to stop talking... I'll shut up." I took his face in my hands and kissed his lips and he started moving again, in and out, back foreth... We moaned like crazy, the moment was perfect, then I started talking again.

"What are you thinking?" I said. "What are you thinking about right now?" he groaned a little, not really in pleasure. "Did you know that this was going to happen when you brought me here?"

"No." he was as breathless as me, then he looked at me and rested his forehead on mine.

"No? You didn't think about it?"

"Well, of course I thought about it." I got frusturated with myself. I was probably the only one in history if forever who talked during sex.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Nothing compares." he said. He kissed me again and started moving even faster. I screamed his name and a bunch of other things I couldn't even understand like "Urgg... Jake... Oh, I'm... Arg... Love you... Uhhhhh..." he also groaned a lot like me. But he never said anything except like "uhhhh" and "ahhh I..." Then I got so frusturated I pushed Jake off of me lightly.

"Jake, what's going on here?" I said, he pulled out of me and sat up, I did the same. "Im going crazy here and you just... Do you have any care in the world?" I started crying, I felt like such a baby. Jacob deserved so much more then me.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. He hugged me, I hugged his naked torso back.

"I just... Wanted this to be so perfect and I can't shut up..." he kissed my head.

"Im sorry I made you do this I just..." I looked at him in disbelief.

"Jacob, you didn't force me to do anything." I said. "If it was anyone who forced anyone, it would be ME forcing you." he ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"I only did this because I wanted to..." he said, not looking at me. I wrapped my arms around him again. "I love you, you know that?" I kissed his cheek.

"I love you too..." I smiled. "And I don't regret it, or making love to you." he smiled and he kissed me again. It went to far again and as we were about to do it again, the door was swung open.

Jacob covered us quickly with a blanket, even if it was too late and he saw both of us.

"Seth! What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled. "Get out!"

"Sorry, but...um..." he stuttered, I frowned and blushed. It was probably from seeing me without my clothes. He turned around and said those words. "Nesssie's parents have every cop in town looking for her!"

**LEMON 2:**

Nessie POV  
Jacob spread a somewhat large blanket on the wooden grown. My heart was beating out my chest, i wanted him so badly, I was just so nervous. Jacob stared at me with his dark brown sparkling eyes, longingly. I begin to undo the buttons on my dress, from the bottom to the top. I tried my best to be seductive, but it seemed so natural. As i did he begin to pull off he jacket and it reviled his large mussels. all he had on now was a tank top. my heart raised more, My hormones flared with want. I begin to slide out of my dress reviling me in my normal red bra and Skimpy underwear. he watched me so closely. he looked nervous, but also seemed natural. did he want me as bad as i wanted him? I pulled off my heals, i was little nervous to pull off my bra. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head, reveling his perfectly sculpted body. No actor i have ever seen could compare to this gladiator type man in front of me. he had a perfect 8 pack. i needed him more then ever. i began to undo my bra and let it fall to the floor. I was only in my under now, He pulled off his pants, and he stood there waiting for me to make the next move. I quickly pulled out my earring. he instantly took of his underwear, reviling his magnificent Naked body.

My hormones screamed with want. I was the only one left with close on. I slowly pulled off my underwear and looked back at him. We were both completely naked now. I wanted him so badly, he took a few step toward me and took some toward him. He both got down on are keens and looked into etch others eyes. I was nervous but my instincts took over. We moved closer to each other and being to kiss, his tong entered my moth and explored mine did the same. We both took deep breathes as we moved. Soon he was on top of me, he inserted him self inside of me, it hurt a little but not enough to stop. We were together skin on skin It felt so right. He begin to lightly thrust in and out of me. It felt so good, but It also took my breath a way for a moment. He put his hands beside my the sided of my head. I rain my fingers through his hair and pulling it lightly. We never stopped kissing and if we did it was to breath. I loved how he felt inside me but it felt so wired not talking. He didn't say anything neither did. I was new to this, I didn't know what to do? Did he think I did? He acted like this was nothing for him. from what I knew… when he first kissed me, he said he was new to that. so he had to be no this. right? If he was why didn't he seem as nervous? As his kissed my lips with force and passion, I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't know what I was doing. Do I lay here and let him do the work? What am I supposed to do. I needed help. When he kissed me, I moved my head to the right and took a deep breath, he kissed my neck.

"Jacob?" I said I moaned.

"Hmm?" he said, still thrusting in me. I stroked his hair.

"I know I said I wanted you make love to me…"

"Yeah." He moaned lightly.

"but baby… your going to have to talk me throw though this." I said, trying to get his attention, That last part got it. He looked me in the eyes with disbelief. I stroked his hair. I hoped he wasn't mad that I made him stop.

"Nessie? You're a Virgin?" he asked breathlessly and with disbelief.

"Yeah." I admitted, A little upset that I made him stop.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, completely concerned now.

"No, No." I said, telling the truth. "No Jacob, it's just I'm having a lot of thoughts...it's just….Never mind." I said and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed back with need and passion. Let it go just do what comes natural, I thought. He begin to thrust in and out of me again and it felt grate… it's just I couldn't let the fact go that we were so quite and this was my our first time we had to talk right?

"Jacob… What are you thinking about? Like what are thinking bout right this second?" I asked breathlessly, as I stroked my hands up and down his toned back. He stopped moving, Witch was bitter sweet. He breathed on my neck, and laid his head down on my shoulder. He didn't answer. So I just asked another question. "Did you know this going to happened when you brought me here?" I asked ,curiously. He had to have been, like the way he kissed me when I got to his house. He lifted his head and looked at me innocently. I put my hands on the sided of his face.

"No."

"No?" I asked in disbelief.

"No." he said again.

"You didn't even think about it?' I asked, more curious.

"well I have honestly thought about."

"You did? Well what did you think?" I asked. A look of confusion over came his face. STUPID ME! We were in the middle of something grate and I was doing a freaking Interview.  
He looked to the left away from me. "Jake, I'm so sorry… I'm talking to much." I admitted stupidly. "OK I'm just going to shut up now… Mums the word" I said acting like I zipped my lips closed. I being to take deep breaths in and out really fast. I was become over whelmed.

"You all right?" Jacob asked, concerned.

"Yeah… yes." I lied. He begin to lean in for a kiss. I turned my head. "I just don't get it why are you so quiet!" He put his face into my shoulder and lifter his head back up and took him self out of me. He sat up and rubbed his face with his left hand. You don't have one thought, Me I am LITTERLY going crazy over here but you…No, just fine." I said as I sat up behind him. "Do not have a care in the world?" I asked, he didn't answer. The only sound was of us breathing.

I felt so bad now. Me and my insecurities, my nerves, my stage fright. I rested my head on his back.

"I'm sorry, I wanted this to be perfect…and now… I can't shut up." I admitted breathlessly and sorrowfully. I was disappointed in myself.

"I love you…" His voiced echoed in in my ear. "You know that right?" I knew he loved me, I hoped the way I seemed right now he still loved me. I nodded agents the back of his shoulder. I knew I needed to say it for him to believe it though. He turned his head toward the right so he could hear me. I leaned behind his ear.

"I love you too Jacob." I whispered, with a smile on my face. He laughed and turn to look back at me. I hid behind his shoulder. He smiled, I looked at his gorges face, I kissed his arms.

"You don't have to this if you don't want to Ness." I laughed. Of chores I want to.

"No, no Jacob I do, I do," I whispered. I nuzzled his nose with mine.

"Jacob! Jacob!" we heard someone screaming coming up the stairs. Jack quickly cover him self. I hid the best could be had him. Seth walked through the door.

"WHAT?" Jacob yelled in the scariest voice I have ever herd him use. "Seth, you jerk! Get the hell out of here!" Jacob yelled, pointing the way Seth came in.

Seth coverd his eyes. "Look guys I'm sorry! It's Just Nessie's parents have got every cop in this town and La Push looking for here!" He yelled.

**AN: Yeah... sorry about the long wait. I've got every chapter written out (almost but still) Lets say... 3-4 reviews? At least 2? REVIEW REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm kinda bored so I kinda updated XD I had enough anyways. (like... 2 XD ah well). This chapter's kinda sad and Bella's OOC Anyways ='[:**

**"_They all say that I'm insane_**

**_And it's too dangerous_**

**_perhaps they're right, but don't they know that_**

**_Love is worth the risk?"_**

**_-The Mitch Hansen Band, So Much Worse  
_**

**Jacobs POV**  
As soon as we pulled up on the driveway of Charlie's house, Nessie ran isntantly to the door. I followed behind and walked inside. I heard Nessie yelling at her parents.

"You called the cops on me?" she yelled.

"Its two in the morning, you're not home, we call Charlie and the police!" I heard Bella yell.

"It was my fault," I defended. "I lost track of time." they looked at me, I could see the rage in Bella's eyes. I was right, they DID hate me. But now they loathed me. Detested even.

"You!" she said, approaching me. Edward got between me and his wife.

"Can you give us a minute, Jacob?" I nodded and left the room. They headed for Charlie's study and closed the door. I really wondered if Edward liked me better then Bella. He was always calm, even when I met him, he smiled.

Even with the door closed, I could hear them yelling.

"We have to get out of here!" I heard Bella yell.

"No!" Nessie yelled back, it was scary to hear Nessie yell like that.

"Edward, we have to. Next thing you know, she'll end up seventeen and pregnant!" I didn't hear Edward through this.

"There's nothing wrong with Jacob!"

"He's TRASH! Not for YOU!" that hurt, but Bella had a point... I was never going to have fancy things. I will never have what she does... She deserves someone better then me...

"TRASH?" Nessie yelled back. "You're not going to tell me who to love!"

"Love?" Edward said finally.

"Yes, Daddy. I LOVE him!" I could hear sobbing. I wished I could barge in there and comfort her. But Instead, I got up and started to leave.

**Nessie's pov**

"I LOVE HIM!" I shouted at my mom. I hated her in this moment. She couldn't tell me who to love! She had no right! So what we were celebrities? Love has no limits.

"You're seventeen years old, you don't know what love is." I rolled my eyes.

"And YOU do? You don't look at daddy the way I look at Jacob! You don't know ANYTHING!" I left her there in silence and left the room to see Jacob, I needed him. I needed him to hold me and tell me it was alright. Maybe we could run away together. Leave our lives behind and just be together, have a family, maybe build our own house. I had it all planed.

"Jacob," I called. I headed where we left him, and he wasn't there. I went outside, and saw that all the police cars, including Charlie's, weren't there anymore. He was headed or his car and I ran after him.

"Jake." I said as I ran into his arms. He held me, but there was something wierd in this hug. It wasn't a pationate hug like I expected, it was one like he didn't know me. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He let go of me.

"Ness, I'm thinking... Maybe your parents are right." he whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying not to cry. Did he actually agree with my parent's statement? I hoped not.

"Nessie, look at me! I'm never going to have fancy things! I AM trash! You deserve someone better-"

"I ONLY want YOU!" i argued, trying to fight tears. I was getting angry now.

"Summer's almost over, you're going to New York and I'm staying here in Forks-"

"Come with me!" I said. He sighed.

"New York?" he snorted. "What the hell am I going to do in New York?" I bit my lip and gave him the best answer I could.

"Be with me." it actually came out sounding more like a question. He sighed.

"Nessie... I just don't know about us..." I started crying now, I wasn't looking at his face, but he put one hand to my face.

"Are... Are you breaking up with me?" I sobbed a little. I bit my lip, he shrugged.

"I just don't see how it's going to work." I've never cried so hard in this instant. I've never cried like this infront of a boy. "We can just wait until the summer's over and see how things turn out." he was about to get into his car, but I closed the door on him. I was angry now.

"Why wait until the summer ends, huh?" I yelled. "Why not do it right now?" I pushed him into the car, as hard as I could, not doing anything, of course.

"Nessie-" he tried to kiss me again, I slapped him.

"Dont touch me!" I yelled. "I hate you!"

"Im sorry, I-" he tried to defend himself. I wouldn't let him, he wanted this to end, why not now?

"Do it!" I yelled, pushing him more. He stayed silent, with wide eyes. He has seen this side of me before, just not as angry. He didn't say anything. So I took control.

"Fine! I'll do it!" I said through my clenched teeth. "This is OVER! You hear me?"

"Okay... Fine." was all he said, getting into the car.

"Get OUT OF MY FACE! GET OUT!" I yelled at him more. Then suddenly, I realized what i've done. I was acting like a brat, and our relationship was over.

"Wait," I said calm now. "We're not REALLY over, are we?" he didn't look at me and started to drive away. "This is just one of those fights we have, by tommorow it'll be like nothing happened, right?" he drove off now and got down on my knees and cried.

**AN: Same amount of reviews guys! and sorry Nessie's a brat.. that's the note book to you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Yeah, I got only another 2 reviews... but Im once again bored and so I just figured I may as well. Yeah, so this song here is a New Moon song so excuse the lyrics that may or may not make sense. This is small which is another reason why I posted this up. XD Yeah, so enjoy.  
**

_"Blood and glass were all I could see_

_I never should've brought you into my family._

_Felt the same thirst that he felt but_

_I'm a bit more kind._

_Leaving you was the only answer that I could find."_

_-The Mitch Hansen Band, A World Without You  
_

Nessie pov  
When I woke up, I was as tired as ever. I cried myself to sleep. I hated being single, being without Jacob. I couldn't believe something so magical turned into the worst night of my life. I didn't regret having sex with Jacob, did I?

I wondered if Jacob would take me back if I tried. I made mental plans to go see him. Then I saw my whole room was empty! I ran down the stairs seeing the WHOLE house was.

"Mom," I said, seeing her eating on one of the only pieces of furnature in the whole house.

"Oh, Renesmee," she said smiling. She was dressed, unlike me in my pajamas. "Sit down and eat your breakfast quick. We're leaving today." my mouth opened.

"Today?" I asked. "We're not supposed to be leaving for another two weeks!"

"You don't have to worry about packing, Alice packed for you." she sipped her coffee casually, getting on my nerves.

"I didn't WANT her to touch my things! I'm not leaving Forks!" I yelled.

"Get dressed, we're leaving." she said. "Whether you like it or not. Even if Edward has to carry you all the way there, you're going." I knew I lost this battle. I was leaving Forks... But I had to stop by one place first.

Seth's POV  
I was with Jacob all night. He told me Nessie and he had a fight and they were over. He had to stay the night at my house, he still wasn't awake yet, poor guy didn't get any sleep last night, too busy crying. I wish I stayed up with him, I could've done something. He didn't talk, he was depressed, never seen him so down before. He really did love Nessie, I could see that. Not only they made love last night, but who knew that that beautiful night could turn into something like this: the worst night of Jacob's life.

What surprised me was today, when I was about to make some breakfast, I saw Nessie's car pull up. I ran to the front.

"Seth!" she called. She ran to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Billy told me Jacob was here, I need to talk to him. Where is he?" she was rushing.

"He's still sleeping." I said. She sighed.

"Cant you wake him up? I need to talk to him! I'm leaving!" My jaw dropped, even if we all saw this comming.

"Leaving? When?"

"Now, today!" her parents honked the horn. "Im comming!" she yelled at them. "I want you to tell Jacob that I love him and i'm sorry and I don't want things to end-"

"Nessie," I sighed. "I was up with Jacob all night. I've never seen anyone so down. It's over." she shook her head.

"No! That's not true!" she said, on the edge of crying. "We said some things we didn't mean but we-"

"Nessie, I don't even know if he can talk. He's depressed. If he wants to talk to you, he'll email you or write if not," I shrugged. She bit her lip, a tear escaped from her right eye.

"Okay... Just tell him I love him then." I nodded.

"I'll tell him." it was the least I could do. She hugged me and kissed my cheek lightly and then went into the car.

About two hours later, Jacob woke up.

"Hi, Jake." I said. He frowned. He didn't say anything and sat down to eat the eggs I made for him. I figured now was the time to tell him.

"Um... Nessie came by..." he looked at me instantly.

"Why didn't you tell me she called?" he yelled at me. I held out my hands deffensivly.

"Okay, one she didn't call, she stopped by and two... She was in a rush." he squinted his eyes.

"Why was she rushing?" I took a deep breath.

"She's leaving, Jacob. She's leaving for California." he ran out the door and headed for his car. Then he drove away. He came back more depressed then he was last night, if it were possible. He broke down crying. All he could say was "She's gone..." over and over.

**AN: I want 3-5, no less XD sorry, i just feel like I lost all my readers in like, 2 months. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews. This chapter's kinda sad in a way :( Anyways, keep the reviews comming :) enjoy:**

"_Another summer day has come and gone away  
in paris or rome, just wanna go home.  
Maybe surrounded by a million people I  
Still feel all alone, just wanna go home.  
Oh, I miss you, you know?"_

_-Michael Buble, Home_

** Jacobs POV**  
I wrote to Nessie every day. One letter every day. I told her about how much I loved her and how I missed her and I wished that we were still together.

I loved her so much, but no matter how much thought I put in writing the letters, I never got a reply back. The mail men knows me now, and everyday I come by, they shake their heads, I would thank them and leave.

I wanted to call her but while I was angry at her one day, I burned her number and the pictures of us. Thankfully, I was able to find her address on google. I wrote on the envelope "Nessie Cullen" on the back of every envelope so she would know it's me. I got around fan mail to her real door step. At least I THINK...

I wrote to her everyday for a year, one year of holding onto her, then after a year of silence, I wrote her a goodbye letter and decided to move on.

I was finally able to get a job and go through college in Washington two years later. I still saved up for that old crappy house but it still wasn't enough. When I finally got home after graduation after four more years, Billy surprised me... I ran inside.

"Dad!" I called. "Since when was the house for sale?" I asked. He laughed.

"Hello to you too, son." he smiled. I rolled my eyes. He sighed. "Actually, it's sold. Just today, we have to be out by next month." he handed me a cheque.

"Dad," I sighed. "I can't let you sell this place."

"Its done. Now with the money you saved and this, you can buy that old house you've been chatting about since you were 16."

"Dad-"

"Dont 'Dad' me. It's done." I sighed again.

"Where will YOU live?" I asked.

"Well, until you fix the place up I'll live at Charlie's." I laughed. I was actually glad Dad sold this place. I was really worried I'd never move out. It was falling apart as is, but Billy said that a construction worker bought it and was planning to work on the place so there was nothing to worry about.

When I finally bought the house and went to get started, I looked at the place and smiled. I saw everything: white house with blue windows, a porch upstairs to read and watch the sun set, a blank music room that may or may not ever be painted. But mostly, I saw Nessie... And the place where we first made love.

**Nessie POV**  
I cried for months and months, he never wrote and I checked my email everyday. Nothing. I wanted to call, but I was scared that he wouldn't answer.

That really pissed me off, he NEVER wrote to me. Not even in fan mail. I've actually became more of a celebrity over the years, life was awesome.

I vollenteered as someone who aids people at a garage, for some reason, a lot of people got hurt. One man, someone with braces and big nerd glasses with oil and a burn on his face came in one day, he was on his way to the hospital but came in for treatment that won't infect him before he went to the hospital.

"Excuse me," he said. "How old are you?" I looked at him for a second and got out the bandages.

"Twenty four." I said. It's been seven years since I've been to Forks. I've moved on, but the only reason why I hung around here was because every michanic was like Jacob. I started treating his face.

"Well, I notised you aren't wearing a ring... I was wondering if after I get my braces taken out and I'm better, I could take you out." I looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" I said. I've been asked so many times, but I haven't been on a date since Jacob.

"Like a date." he said. "I must say, I am quite the increadible dancer and behind all this" he gestured his braces, glasses and bandaids. "I can be quite the charmer." he laughed at himself and I joined him. I finished with the bandaids and the boss told us the ambulence came.

"Okay, let's wait for you to get better and those braces and then we'll talk about a date." he smile weakly and then left.

On my last few days of school, I was walking with my new friends and we saw a VERY handsome dark man with a fancy car.

"Isnt he dreamy?" said my friend, Rosalie.

"Dont stare guys!" I whispered. They put their heads down instantly and walked past him.

"Excuse me," he said. We turned around, and he stared at me.

"Do you know him, Ren?" I don't be called Nessie anymore. I left that name in Forks along with Jacob.

"Maybe he's asking for directions around." I whispered back. He smiled at me, he had an amazing smile.

"Well, I'm all better now, I'm wearing contacts and I don't have my braces... How about that date?" i remembered him instantly. That man I tended in the garage.

He surely was the most charming man I've met in a long time. He was wealthy, my parents, as well as my uncles and aunts, even Alice's husband adored him, he was a movie producer and put me in all his movies and he was beautiful.

I was so surprised about how fast I fell in love with Nahuel. He took me to decent resturants, the press loved us. Except Alice. She said she knew she didn't like Jacob much, but he was better then Nahuel, but that day came:

We were celebrating his parent's 25th anaversary and the band was rocking! Nahuel and I were drinking some martinis. My mom and dad were dancing as well as my cousin Emmett with Rosalie.

"So, Rennie," he said, he made his own nick name for me.

"Mhm?" I said, a little buzzed up from the liquer.

"You know why you should marry me?"

"I dunno, why?"

"Well, I'm probably the best guy you're going to get. I'm charming, your family adores me, you know?" I nodded.

"You have a problem." I said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You have to ask my parents first. It's a tradition." he nodded.

"Yeah, but I already asked them and they said yes." I raised my eye brows and I looked at my mom, she was looking at me like waiting for something. My heart beat fast.

"Wait here," he said. He gave the band a signal and they stopped. He grabbed a mic and everyone changed their attention to us.

I kept asking myself what he was going to do. I gasped as I turned and he was on one knee. He was holding a ring with the biggest diamond I've ever seen. I squeeled.

"I love you," he said. "So, will you marry me, Renesmee? Make me the happiest man in the world?" I nodded and burst into tears.

"Yes... YES Nahuel! Of course I will!" he leaned in and kissed me fully on the lips. Did I mention he's a great kisser?

I felt him slide the ring onto my left hand. My mom smiled like crazy and her as well as the rest of the family ran to me. I was so happy, and so was Nahuel and his family.

He was everything I ever wanted for the longest time, he made me happy, my family aproved of him, he was wealthy... But what I didn't understand was after I said yes, Jacob's face came up in my head... And I thought I saw him in the window, frowning and looking like he was abouf to cry.

**AN: Aw :'( Anyways, I should say... 4-7 reviews this time? Thanks ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: SOOO SORRY! I tried to get up the next chapter but my computer wouldn't work on my new internet (still doesn't, im at my aunt's house using hers) and everytime I tried to copy and paste, some wierd thing would go up. So yeah... sorry... anyways, here's the next chapter! It's really sad...**

_"And I remembered everything _  
_ And every windowpane _  
_ Every word came back to me _  
_ The way it used to be _  
_ Then I saw your face across the street _  
_ And my heart was home again _  
_ There's a bus that leaves at eight fifteen _  
_ And another one at ten _  
_ Should I climb aboard, risk everything _  
_ And ride it to the end"  
-Josh Groban, My Heart Was Home Again_

**Jacobs POV**  
I was getting ready to start my project, but I needed supplies for the house I didn't have. I took the extra money Billy and I had left and went out to New York to buy some stuff.

Suddenly, I saw someone I thought I'd never see again...

"Stop the bus!" I yelled at the bus driver. He didn't do anything and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I ran up to the front and told him again.

"No!" he said. "Are you crazy? We can't until the next stop!" I opened the bus door anyways and ran out. I ignored everyone yelling at me and ran after her.

"Nessie!" I yelled. I couldn't find her, I saw her go inside a building. "Nessie!" I called again, she didn't turn. The body guard stopped me from following inside.

"Are you on the list?" he asked. I knew I wasn't, but I thought I should try.

"Um... Yeah, I'm Taylor Lautner." it sounded more like a question, but I knew I had to try. He looked at the list and laughed.

"Nice try," he said. Then I walked away. When I was sure he wasn't looking, I walked around the building and looked for somewhere to sneek inside. I saw her dancing with her boyfriend I heard about.

She was more beautiful then I remembered... She wore a white dress that flowed at the bottom and hugged her torso. Her bronze waves were shorter too, they were in ringlets instead of waves now.

I kept knocking on the window, hoping she could see me. But the band was too loud for my knocking and calling.

Then suddenly, the band stopped. I wanted to take THAT opprotunity to get her attention but I could see something was going on. Her boyfriend got on one knee and she covered her mouth with her hand. He held up something, what I guessed a ring. My heart sunk when she nodded and he started kissing her. She saw me for a second but I already decided to leave. It was too late, I let go of her and I can never reclaim her.

I actually started crying, REALY! I've never felt this way, and I hated to admit I still loved her, just as much as I did when we were still together.

It wasn't too long before Billy repeated the news the next day when the magiziens were filled with the same photos Ive seen in real life. Sam kept telling me to let go, same with everyone else. I didn't smile at all during Emily and Sams wedding. Seth was the only one who understood, he found out Niki cheated on him and he really loved her. He also knew Nessie WAS my first and only love.

I eventually got to the point where I just snapped. I was going CRAZY! I started being agressive, I yelled at everyone when the house wasn't getting done fast enough, even if I was working on it by myself, even when they told me to take a break when the stopped by to try and help, until I just told my friends to leave me alone and let me finish it without help. It was even worse when my dad died later on, then the house was all I had left.

When I finished the house, it looked exactly how I pictured it: the way Nessie did. White house, the porch, the windows... The only problem was that I wasn't sure whether or not to leave that room she wanted. It wasn't so hard to figure out which room to leave. I kind of figured that when I finished the house, Nessie would come back to me.

I left the room blank for her and anounced the house for sale, but it took a lot of persuading to do that (I was thinking seriously of burning the place down). My picture was in the paper along with the house. It IS a beautiful house, a lot of people agreed, so I had a lot of offers.

For some reason, when people said they would take the house, I would always say no. Not just because what they were asking was too high or too low. Maybe it was just the PEOPLE looking at it. I didn't want just anyone who had money to live in my house. Or maybe it was because I just couldn't part with it.

I was stressed, and alone. To get rid of the stress, I went to the lake beside the house, just row a little every morning. To get rid of the lonesome days, I went to a bar with friends, but when the girl gets so drunk that she wants to have sex, I refuse. So, I've never been with or slept with a girl other then Nessie. I knew that it would be nothing compared to what Nessie and I had, because it was REAL.

**Nessie's pov**

The curtains opened and I turned around. My reletives, including my mom, were all wide eyed and mouthes hung open. I felt a little self concious about the wedding dress outfit I was wearing.

"Do you think it's too simple?" I asked, a little embarassed. It wasn't poofy, but not too simple, to me that is.

"Are you kidding?" My mom shreaked, and ran up to me as well as my aunts.

"When Nahuel sees you in this dress he is going to go CRAZY!" Rosalie said. Everyone shouted in agreement.

"He won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" said my friend Zaffrina/my aunt in law to be.

"or his HANDS!" said aunt Jessica. We all giggled and laughed, acting like girls. I was so happy, I was getting married in three weeks to the man of my dreams. I tried not to think about the proposal too much because of what I saw of Jacob. I promised myself I'd never talk or even THINK about him again. Everyone was happier that way.

Then someone brought up a news paper.

"Look!" they said. "They said this will be the wedding of the century, and Renesmee will be the bride of the millenium!"

"The milenium?" Mom said, in shock happiness. We all shriked again and I took the paper.

"Look mom!" I said. "The PRESEDENT is comming!"

"Let me see!" I unfolded the paper... Then someone's beautiful face turned up on the other side, it was black and white, but I could tell be the shading: it was a white house with blue windows, and a porch in the front.

"Oh no..." my mom whispered. I became lightheaded and everything went black.

Later on I took a bath and looked at the picture again. Jacob didn't change much. His hair was a little longer, almost up to his shoulders, he grew even MORE muscle then before when we first met... He was still beautiful... My Jacob... My first love...

Alice came in as I was staring at it. She actually smiled.

"Him, isn't it?" she asked. I nodded, not looking at her. She sighed. "Well, why don't you go and see him?" I looked at her.

"Alice," I said. "I'm engaged!" I held out my left hand, showing my diamond engagement ring. She shrugged.

"No one said you had to get back with him, Hun." she said, helping me out of the tub. "Just go, and see if he's okay. Have you notised he's not smiling in that picture?" I looked at it again, she was right. Even in black and white, I could seen the depression.

I wondered what happened to him. This couldn't because of me. Acording to the article, he built the ENTIRE house himself... Did he just get into a devorce?did his new girlfriend dump him recently when the picture was taken?

"Hi, honey." I said, walking into his office. He smiled at me and kissed me.

"Hey, Ren."

"Are you too busy? I should've called!" he rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to call!" he said. "Besides, I need a break!" I nodded and he closed the door. I on his desk, not really looking at him. "What's on your mind?" he could read me like a book, he could tell when something's wrong.

"I... Don't sing anymore... Or play my guitar..." he raised his eyebrows. I haven't touched my guitar in seven years because everything sounded so bad from thinking of Jacob. After I moved on, I never had time anymore.

"Hm, really?" I nodded.

"Yeah... I used to do it all the time and... I really loved it."

"I didn't know that." he leaned in his chair. "So... Sing then. Sing and play."

"I will... I'm going to start." I walked to the back of the office. "I need to get away." he looked confussed and worried.

"Okay..." he said.

"Just clear my head and... I hear there's a nice guitar store in Forks." he raised one eye brow.

"Forks?" I nodded again. He got up and tool me into his arms. "Okay, take your time and do what you have to do. Cold feet is normal-" I shook my head.

"No, no. No second thoughts." I reassured him. I kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too." he said as I left his office.

Like Alice said, I was just going to check on him and see if things were okay. What ever his depression was, maybe I could help him. If this was about a girl, I would beat her up for rejecting Jacob. He was the most amazing man I've ever met... I never understood why I thought that way at that moment.

I rejecte him more then once... That before I fell In love with him. I don't love him anymore, I knew I didn't. I tried so hard to push him out of my life that it would be impossible for me to think he was better then my prince charming. I was marrying him, and I was the happiest girl in the world.

When I reached Forks... I felt like I was home again. I never got this feeling when I arived in California after a tour or movie shoot. I also felt more free here, I've always felt that way about this place.

I wanted to see someone before I saw Jacob. I figured that Seth should be the first one to know about Jacob's depression. If he could tell me, maybe I could take things lightly instead of playing 20 questions. It may be better if I knew before Jacob told me.

I knocked on Seth's door, a tall girl who looked around 30 opened the door.

"Renesmee Cullen?" he mouth opened in shock. I bit my lip, La Push caught onto media. I used my acting skills to get myself out.

"Im sorry," I said. "No..." she frowned.

"Sorry, you look JUST like her, it's freaky." I laughed.

"I get that alot." I smiled. "Um... Is Seth home?" I asked. She nodded.

"Whats your name anyways? You're not one of his one night standers, are you?" ONe night standers? I wouldve figured that Niki and him got married by now.

"No, I'm Nessie." I said. "He'll know me." she didn't catch what it was short for. It kind of felt wierd using the name Nessie again for the first time in seven years.

Seth came running down the stairs. He smiled at me instantly and ran to me for a hug.

"Nessie!" he shouted. I laughed in joy. I was so happy to see him again. When he put me down, I notised real differences: he had tattoos on every arm about anything, really. Looney tunes, world war one, wolves, you name it. Even one about Harry Potter on his neck.

"You're gorgeous!" he said. I smiled shyly.

"Watch it!" I said, holding up my left hand. "I'm engaged."

Seth and I decided to go for a walk.

"Does Jacob know you're here?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No," I said. He frowned.

"Why did you come back?" he asked.

"Well, I saw Jacob's picture in the paper with the house and thought..." he nodded. "I just want to make sure he's okay."

"He's okay... I guess." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"He's... Changed..." he stopped walking. "He's always yelling at us, he's so agressive, he's so... Depressed." he didn't look at me. I could tell he didn't like the new Jacob.

"Why is he like this?" I asked. "Did he get into a divorce?" he snorted.

"Yeah, I wished." he sighed. "At first we thought that it was Billy's death so we thought he could let go. But it's not..." he looked at me. "It's you."

**AN: 4-5? REVIEW REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:Nothing really better to do and i had enough people to update XD (im really far on the writing... WAY ahead). Anyways, here u go :)  
**

**JPOV**  
I was giving up. When Seth comes over tonight to go to the bar, I'm taking Some one home and have sex. I thought. It was stupid to think Nessie was ever comming back to me. I couldn't wait for her forever, I didn't have that long.

I was finishing up the garage I was fixing. I would soon have my own buisness to make some money for a living. When I walked outside to take a brake, I grabbed a beer and heard some tires on the driveway. I never got a call about another person looking at the house. I was too lazy to get my shot gun and walked right outside.

I saw a fancy car and the most beautiful girl in the world there. My heart beat fast and I put my hand over my eyes to shade the lights. Was I crazy? Or is Renesmee Cullen right there looking at the house I built?

She didn't see me, she smiled widly, probably from the fact that I kept my promise. I stepped forward to make sure that it was her by getting a closer look. A block of wood caught my foot and I tripped over the whole pile of wood. She turned from the sound of wool clanking against eachother. When I got balence back, she still didn't move.

"Nessie?" I called. She bit her lip.

"Um... I saw your picture in the paper and I wanted to see if you were all right." I continued to stare. "So are you alright?" we stood there in silence for what seemed like forever then she left to her car. "Im sorry, I'm a stupid woman I shouldn't have come!"

I was about to run to her to stay but just like seven years ago, fate and luck were on my side. She was about to drive away then he car stopped working.

The car was sound proof so I couldn't hear her curse and yell. I wasn't even sure if she was. I walked up to her car door and knocked on the window. She didn't do anything. I opened the car door.

"Wanna go inside?" I asked. She didn't look at me, she was breathing heavily from probably the stress of her car.

"Okay." she breathed.

**Nessie's POV**

The inside was better then I remembered now that Jacob fixed it up a lot. Almost everything inside was white and blue, in exception to the furnature and floor where were almost all wood.

Jacob said he'd fix the car, so he was outside while I was looking around. He said he may need some time to repair it since it's been a while since he's worked on a car.

Everything was perfect, just as I imagined my dream house to be with Jacob when I still loved him.

"Loved"... As in past tense... I don't want to elaborate on the thoughts I've had ever since I got proposed to. I love my fiancé, he's my soul mate... Why was it so hard to get that through my head, to even THINK that Nahuel was my soulmatee?

I came across a closed door. I was about to open it when I heard Jacob comminh through the door.

"Ness!" he called. I heard him climbing up stairs and running to me, and away from the door.

"what's in there?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Its a surprise." he smiled. I giggled.

"I hate surprises!" I said. "Just tell me what's in there. Do NOT say it's haunted because I won't believe you!" h huffed.

"Fine," he said. "It's just a blank room." I raised one eyebrow. I didn't ask questions, I knew he wouldn't tell me anything. I highly doubted it was a blank room.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, changing the subject. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" I smiled a little and nodded. He smiled back and we both went down the stair case.

"Sorry," he said. "All I have is left over pizza. Not really your gormet type, huh?" I shook my head and smiled.

"No, but that's the way I like it!" he smiled and put our pizza in the microwave. It's been years since I've had pizza.

When it finished, Jacob got some beer out and put some on the table. I guessed that was the only drink he had too. I didn't mind beer though.

"I have to warn you," I said after my second beer. "Im a cheeper drunk."

"Keep it up and I'll have to take advantage of you." he said. I rolled my eyes and Jake took a bite of his pizza.

"You wouldn't dare, I'm a married woman!" I said.

"Not yet!" he said. I held out my left hand where Nahuel's ring sat. Jacob stared at it, sighed and took another bite.

"what?" I asked, I don't know why but i saw him smirk a little.

"Just memories." he said, and smiled again. I looked aroud for some kind of clue of what he was talking about. Then I saw the piano behind him.

"Is this where..." he nodded and took a drink from his beer. I laughed a little.

"Im full." he said.

"Me too." I agreed. I got up to take dishes, but he already had mine and took them to the sink. I took the empty beer bottles and threw them into the recycling bin beside the sink.

"By the way, what's the name of the guy you're marrying again?" he said. I took this question out of curiosity rather then someone who'd like to kill him.

"Nahuel Rigby." I said. He looked at me from the dish he was washing.

"The director?" he asked. I nodded.

"The director." I said.

"Do you love him?" he asked, I thought I heard a spark of hope in his voice. I ignored it.

"Yeah." I smiled. I really did love my fiancée I wouldn't marry someone I didn't love.

"Well," he said drying his hands, now done the dishes. "That's that. You marry this guy and we can be friends." he smiled and I smiled and nodded back. That sounded like a fair deal. I looked at the kitchen clock.

"I better get going." I said, heading for the door. Jacob raced me there to open it for me.

"Thanks for everything." I said. I put a fake smile, I'd probably never see Jacob again, this was it. "Good bye." I left out side and went to my car without looking back. When I opened my car door, Jacob closed it on me. Deja vu went through and we were silent.

"Um... Can you come over again tommorow?" he asked. "There's something I want to show you."I smiled.

"Sure." I said. I could spend one more day with him. He smiled back.

"Okay, come by sometime in the morning." I nodded. "Oh, and thanks for stopping by... Meant a lot to me." I didn't ask myself about that last part, I wa too busy questioning myself about why when he said that, my heart fluttered, like it did seven years ago.

"No problem," I said. "I'll be seeing you." then I got in the car and drove away. 

**AN: 3-7? I KNOW WE CAN DO IT**


	15. AN

hey guys, sorry, this isn't another chapter... good news and bad news:

bad: I won't be able to update for about a week because I'll be on vacation (part of the good news where im going) When i come back, i dunno if I'll be lazy to update but i won't take a MONTH to update so don't worry ;)

Good news: I'm going to FORKS (and CALI)! i may bring my video camera so keep an eye on my YouTube just in case I meet some werewolves and vampires (I told my friend i'd take pictures of guys who look like they could be vampires XD) I'm going over to Jacob's house and the Cullens' so I'll be protected no matter what, don't worry

sorry... but at least one of us will have an awesome time!

-Nessie


	16. Chapter 15

**AN:heya! sorry for the late update. Im trying to get so many things done in one summer. including a fan dub and two other stories. but im sure this chapter will make up for it :)**

**FORKS WAS AWESOME! OMG! I recorded some of my trip so keep an eye on my youtube for the videos including a tour of Jacob's house, La Push, The Cullens (sorry, not inside), and so on.**

"_Lying to you felt so strange_

_of course I've always loved you and_

_that will never change._

_Why did I go? I still love you, you know."_

_-The Mitch Hansen Band, A World without you  
_

**Jacobs POV**

Nessie coming over last night meant everything to me. For the first time in seven years, I actually smiled... Not once but so much that my cheeks started hurting.

I couldn't wait until tomorow, because I'd see her again. I still felt that love for her, seeing her again was like falling in love over and over with the same girl, just like before.

The thing was, what about when she's gone? Will I be able to lose her again? Will it hurt the second time I do?

I fell asleep with both a smile and a frown. When I woke up, it was earlier then the usual. I usually sleep in but I was so excited, I was wide awake. I wasn't sure when she'd come over, I just wanted to be up when she is.

I was in the garage again, hair tied in a pony tail, when she arived. She was just looking around and I jumped behind her, which scared her. She gasped and I laughed like crazy.

"That wasn't funny!" she said, slapping my arm.

"Sorry." I said, trying to calm down. "So, you ready to go?" she nodded.

"Where are we going?" she said following me out to the dock of the lake.

"Just taking a ride." I said. I helped her into the boat and I took the paddles-don't ask why, it helps to work out my frusturation on the boat.

Hours passed and we said nothing, I was okay with that. Nessie just observed the whole scenery, I just stared at her, only steering in the corner of my eyes.

Suddenly, two swans came by and were swimming in the river. Side by side... Love birds. I used to always look away from the two birds, just because they loved each other and I was always alone. Today, I named them Jake and Nessie. Of course, it's not that accurate of the two people I named them after, but they were young like we were when we were together.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful!"she said.

"Neither have I." I said, looking at her. She looked at me and smiled.

"It was real... Wasn't it?" she asked, looking back at the swans. "You and me... Just a couple of kids..." I just nodded. Then she looked at me with squinted eyes. "You've changed... Other then your hair being longer, I mean."

"You've changed too, but in a good way." I commented.

"But, you're also the same too." I raised one eyebrow.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, you just... Seemed to have done everything. Like, the house... It's beautiful what you did." I smiled crookedly.

"Well, I promised, didn't I?" she stared at me for a second and just played with her skirt. Suddenly, we heard thunder.

"Storm's comming, better get out of here." I said. I grabbed the oars and started rowing out of the creek.

It started raining when we were halfway back. Nessie grabbed a towel and put it over her head. I laughed.

"Jacob!" she yelled. I kept on laughing, for absolute no reason. She eventually put the towel down and laughed with me.

Our hair started soaking and she bent her head back, loving the rain. I wished I could join her but I had to keep an eye on the boat. She then gave me a look, then I parked the boat as she got out.

I was just pulling the boat out of the water and onto the deck when I heard her heels on the deck stomping towards me.

"Why didn't you write to me?" she demanded. I looked at her, shocked. She looked like she was crying, if it wasnt for the rain, i would've seen tears. I couldnt believe what she was saying. I didn't WRITE? "Why? It wasn't over for me! I waited for you for seven years and now it's too late!"

I got up from the ground. She NEVER got my letters! Now was the time to tell er everythingc about my love for her, still there. "I wrote you three hundred and sixty five letters. I wrote to you everyday for a year, Nessie!"

"You wrote to me?" she said, sounding a little happy but not convinced much.

"It wasn't over for me either..." I felt something in me, I don't know what. Probably lust, anger, happyness... And possession. "It's STILL not over!"

She opened her mouth to say something but I attacked her lips with mine. She didn't protest or pull away. She felt shocked at first but then she loosened up and kissed me back with the same passion.

Our kiss became rough, my tongue traced her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let me enter. They battled and she grabbed my hair as I did hers. We moaned in lust and need. My hand traveled to her back and under her shirt and pulled her body impossibly closer to mine and she did the same thing with my hair.

That's when I promised that I would never, EVER let her leave me again. I worked too hard to have her leave me again and I will never be able to survive without her again.

**AN: Sorry so short... okay, i need someone to write a lemon for me for the next chapter XD I hope you all like it :) lets try 10-12 :D go go go!**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: I only took so long because I was waiting for more reviews, i didn't get ten, i got 8, but i only posted because I felt like I was waiting too long. Anyways, here's a LEMON, made by .Fingers (check out her stories, they're awesome). Thanks to her :)**

_"I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life,_

_I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine_

_I can't live without you, 'cause then my soul would die._

_You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life_

_Loving you."_

_-Jennifer Love Hewitt, I'm Gonna Love You_

**Nessie's POV**_  
_

His lips warmed my rain drenched body. Despite the cold rain that was pouring down from the heavens, my body was warm and hot all over. Seven years it's been seven fucking years since I've seen Jacob. I need him now. I tore my lips from his and leaned up and whispered in his ear:

"Jake . . . it's been seven years. I need you. Take me inside; fuck me; make love to me!" Jacob moaned in agreement as he kissed down my neck. He pulled my lips back to his and some how . . . we made it to his house without falling. Once we made it through the front door, Jake lifted me up off the ground and pushed me to the nearest wall. I could feel his hard cock throbbing in his jeans. _Holy mother of God! It's been so fucking long since I've had his dick in me. _I could feel the juices seeping out of my pussy. My clit throbbed with anticipation of having him inside me once again. His lips were moving against mine, hot, heavy and fast. I knew that that he was going to make love to me . . . but it would be hard, fast and dirty. I've had sex with other guys during seven years, but I always had to stop myself from saying Jacob's name. Nothing compared to Jacob.

I felt his rough hands move up my skirt and push up it up, rubbing my thighs while doing so. I moved my hands which were tangled in his long, jet black hair to the buckle of his jeans. I yanked my legs off around his waist and kneeled down in front of him, pulling down his pants in one swift yank. His hot and throbbing dick that was incased tightly in his jeans, was now pitching a tent in his blue plaid boxers. _I forgot how big he was._ I quickly stood back up and brought my lips to his quickly and roughly. I wrapped my legs back around his waist. His hand went and started to unbutton my blouse. Ok well ripping it open and the buttons flying everywhere is more like it.

We were kissing, our tongues battling for dominance, his large rough hands messaging my breasts, my left hand tangled in his long black hair, my right hand shoved in his boxers, rubbing his hard cock.

"Mmmm, baby. Let me make love to you in a bed. I can't fuck you against the wall. I need to take you in my bed." He mumbled as he held me closer to him, as he walked us to the stairs. I don't know how the fuck he did it, but he made it up the first flight of stairs, now heading to the second and last flight of stairs.

Before I knew it, Jake plopped me on his bed, pulling off my skirt and panties off oh so very slowly. All while doing this, his big dark eyes staring into mine in the most erotic of ways.

His hands returned their place back to my thighs and his head moved to my right knee, kissing it and moving upwards. _Oh shit! He's going to . . . oh god! _ I could feel his hot breath on my right thigh. My pussy clenched and my juices seeped out of me, soaking the sheets underneath me.

"Oh, baby. Your pussy is wet for me. It's so wet. Is it for me baby? Say it's for me." He moaned as his face drifted oh so slowly to my wet core, teasing me.

"Yes Jake! I'm wet for you; only and ever for you!" I moaned out. He moaned as his tongue darted out of his mouth and swiped up my pussy, gathering the juices that were there.

"Oh Nessie, you taste so good. It's been so long baby. My dick is throbbing for you."

He got go onto his knees and reached down and took off his boxers and threw them somewhere on the ground. His left hand was on my thigh and his left hand went and grabbed his rock hard shaft. I propped myself on my elbows and tilted my head to the left and watched in fascination as his hand wrapped around his large shaft, jerking himself off. I was soaked. I probably ruined his bed cover but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"Oh baby. I've missed you so much. I need your tight pussy wrapped around me. I need it so much Nessie. It's been too long." He removed his hand from his cock and leaned into me. I spread my legs more and he rested between them, his erection hot and heavy, resting on my pubic bone.

Our lips met for millionth time tonight and our tongues tangled in an erotic mess. I felt his hips rocking, moving his erection, seeking relief from the throbbing blood that pounded in the cock. I moaned and begged Jake to put his dick in me, to fuck me, to make love to me, to claim me as his again because my pussy felt like it was going to explode with all the tension between us.

I pulled my lips away from Jake's to gasp for much needed breath. Jake's mouth, seeking anything to kiss, moved down to my neck as he slowly pushed his cock into me. It was heaven. The way he stretched my tight hole, the way the head of his dick hit my G-Spot right on the first pump. It was blissful.

"Oh Jake, you're so big! God . . . oh shit! It's been so long! You feel so good!" I moaned as Jake lifted his head to look me in the eyes while he thrust his hard dick into me hard, grunting my name in response. I felt like I was going to explode. My body was on fire. I felt like heaven, having his cock sliding within the depths of my pussy, having it hit that spot that made every woman see fucking stars, the dirty little words coming out of Jake's mouth. Jake lifted us up into a sitting position.

"Ride me baby . . . clench that pussy around me . . . oh baby . . . let me see you ride me." His words sent shivers down my spine and my pussy to clench around him. He was so hot. I rode him fast. I could feel the tightening of my orgasm start in my belly and cervix.

"Jake! I-I'm . . . so close. Please! Cum with me!" I felt my orgasm wash over me. Euphoric wave after wave washed over me as I spilled my juices over Jake's cock, for the first time.

"Oh shit! Ugh! Yeah! Fuck yeah! I'm cumming baby! Don't you ever fucking leave me again! Never!" he shouted. I screamed as his thick hot cum coated my walls.

"Never...I will never leave you again." I sighed as we laid back down after we had calmed down from our orgasms.

**AN: XD lets try 7-10 again! Review Review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: FINALLY GOT 7 REVIEWS! See, now was that hard? XD Okay, i started reading the note book (havent had much time to read though due to the fact I just started high school, yay). So Here's ur chapter ;), glad u liked I. Have. Finger's (sorry, fanfiction didn't like her name XD no spaces in it) lemon (she's great, isn't she :P) okay. So here u guys go!**

_"I've got a tight grip on reality and I can't_

_let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream."_

_-Paramore, The Only Exception  
_

**Jacobs POV**  
I know, it was sick of me to make love to an engaged woman. But I couldn't help it, I've missed her for too long and I knew she is the one. I just didn't know what Nessie and I were going to do when Nahuel finds out.

Maybe we could run away together, me and her. I could make a new house, just like this one. Just make it from scratch, we could do it together, no, i'd make it myself so she won't have to do any work. We could just disappear from our old lives, and just be together, raise a family, make love everynight endlessly like last night... And the many after that.

For many days, Nessie and I have been making love endlessly. I haven't even been able to show her that music room i kept blank for her. I wasn't complaining though, as long as I wasn't lonely anymore and I had Nessie.

One day, Seth called me in the middle of the night. Nessie and I were on the floor again and I got up and answered the phone before Nessie could wake up.

"Hello?" I said into it as I got some boxers on.

"Hey... Um... Did I interrupt something?" I rolled my eyes.

"No Seth. It's the middle of the night, like Nessie and I would make love until five in the morning."

"Seriously! You've gotten soft since Nessie! You sound like a guy from  
The 1980s. 'make love'? Don't you even fuck?"

"No, we don't." I could just see him frowning.

"So, she's cheating on her fiancée. Don't you feel a little guilty?"

"No, I don't. I KNOW she'll choose me." he sighed, his way of saying We were done with the conversation and I was left on my own.

"Do you want to grab some breakfast?" he asked. I looked at Nessie. "She'll be fine!" he said, as If he SAW me looking at Nessie.

"Okay, I'll get some breakfast but I have to come home after."

"Okay, see you." I hung up and I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note for Nessie. Then I thought of something. I grabbed some rose petals and made a trail to the blank room. I added that to the note along with an extra rose beside her. I kissed her head and left the room.

Nessie's POV  
When I woke up I was kind of sad. I dremt that I was sitting on the proch infront of my house, mine and Jacob's. I was watching a little boy with bronze hair and russet skin running around and chasing his sister who has black curly hair and pale skin. Then my husband came home and I ran to his car. Jacob came out and smiled then kissed me hello.

It was such a nice dream, I used to gave dreams like that seven years ago and these just started again. I wondered if Jacob had the same dreams ad me, if he dremt of having a family together.

Beside my pillow, I saw a beautiful pink rose. I smiled and smelt it. Then I saw a piece of paper. I read it:

_"Couldn't wake you, you looked too peacefull. Went out to get breakfast with Seth. I'll always love you._

_Ps, follow the flower petals for a surprise."_

I looked to the floor and saw a trail of rose petals in red, pink and white leading out of the bedroom. I took a sheet from the bed to cover myself and followed.

I wondered what his big surprise was. Nothing came to mind of what it would be. Then the trail ended at the door he wouldn't let me go in. I opened it, Jacob was right. Is WAS a blank room. But I saw paint on the floor and found a faded blue piece of paper, it looked old with all the dust over it.

"I made my promise. Your own room all in white so you can make the music room you always wanted. I wasn't sure if you'd ever come back. But If you're reading this, then thank you. And i want you to know that as I built this house, it was all for you. I love you forever, Jacob." I smiled and put the letter in my pocket.

I didn't bother covering myself with the blanket when I painted. Jacob and I would be the only ones so it wouldn't matter who saw me like this, Jacob would be the only one.

I was in the middle of painting music notes and waves of music when I heard someone knocking on the door. I knew it couldn't be Jacob since he wouldn't knock. I started to panic a little. If it was an offer I wouldn't know what to do with it, and besides, they would see me without any clothes on. I looked outside to see who it was, in case it was maybe one of Jacob's friends or a buyer for the house. I recognize the car. I frowned and thought about not answering, but they would know very well that me and Jacob were home.

I took the blanket and covered myself with it and ran down the stairs as the knocking got more impatient.

This was the end, where reality sits back into mine and Jacob's fantisies of just us on this planet. I had to count my blessings that Jacob wasn't home when my mother was right here at the front door.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I didn't say anything. And neither did she. I leaned on the door.

"Nahuel's in town." she said. "Edward spilt the beans about you coming here to see Jacob and when you didn't call him he got worried." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, that's great! Me, you, Jacob and Nahuel, one big happy family!" My mom ignored me and turned around. "Mom... Is it true? Did you steal my letters?" she nodded and looked at me. Bitch.

"Yes, yes it's all true." I grunted.

"Because of you my entire life is ruined!" I couldn't believe my mom, she watched me cry for months and months and didn't say anything! "If it wasn't for you, Jacob and I would've been happily married years ago! But no, you just have to ruin it for the both of us!"

"Yes, Renesmee, what I did was wrong but at least take SOME of the responsibility." I sat on some porch chairs and Bella took the one beside me- I can't call her my mom right now. "You knew this would happen if you came here! You knew you would sleep with Jacob!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, so now I'm a TRAMP?"

Bella didn't say anything, I was glad that she didn't. I couldn't stand my mom right now.

Then she sighed. "Get some clothes on, we're going for a drive."

She got up and I stayed were I was. "Why would I want to go anywhere with you?"

"Because I may understand you a little better then you think... And I don't want you waking up thinking that if you knew, you would've chosen something different."

**AN: I'll go easy on u guys for now, lets try 4-9. U can do that, right? AND LEAVE COMMENTS! NOT JUST 'that was great!" or "Thanks for updating!". C'mon! REVIEW REVIEW!**

**PS: Look at the trailer I made for The Twilight Note Book (link on my channel)  
**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Sorry it took a while, I was busy with high school, I'm almost done reading the Notebook (love it!), I had to practise with my friend Drew for Coffee House (we performed a scene from the note book, but he messed up and we did improve in the middle of it. (I'll have it on youtube soon ;), and I'm on vaca xD Yeah, so anyways, enjoy :)**

_"I'm not a monster, I know you're fragile._

_I know that I've got some explaining to do."_

_-Gabe Bondoc, Monster (Edward's Blues)  
_

**Bella's POV**  
Sometimes I wonder if my daughter hated me before... Because if she did, hate would be an understatement of what she felt right now.

I kept the letters Jacob sent her so she could forget about him. I succeeded, but now I was paying the price. I didn't know that she would find out like this, and I hoped that she was happily married before she did. But apparently she loves Jacob, still.

I waited for Renesmee to get out of the house, I wondered what was taking so long for her to find some clothes. I'm  
she and Jacob haven't been out of the house for at least a week, but it's none of my buisness.

After what felt like hours, she finally came out of the house, clothes wrinkled, no surprise. All her clothes were at the hotel and these happened to be the only clothes she had.

When she finally got into the car, I started the engine and started driving down the highway to Forks.

There were many things that my daughter didn't know about me. I was going to show her, and it all began with Forks High school. We walked down the hall ways and Renesmee kept asking what we were doing here. I did answer her until we reached the right gymnasium. I stopped and pointed at a blonde tall man, a little overweight but not too much to be called fat.

"Do you see that man?" I said pointing at him. She nodded. "That's Mike Newton. I know it doesn't look like it now but 25 years ago he was something!" she raised one eye brow trying to see past all the fat and beard. I smiled a little remembering the old days.

***  
Over a summer 25 years ago when I was visiting my dad, I met Mike playing basket ball with his friend Tyler. I was reading a good book- I was the boom worm then- and he came over and asked what kind of book I was reading. I automatically was smitten with him and gladly told him I was reading a book by Anne Rice.

We were great friends for a while but I eventually started to fall for him, he kissed me while we watching a movie: Interview With a Vampire, the book I was reading when we first met. But before we knew it, our world crashed down... Just like every other summer love.

"We were out of our minds In love.. Of course your grandmother didn't aprove so we decided to run away... We didn't even make the next city when the police picked us up." I said, still staring at Mike. He didnt see me.

"Really?" Renesmee said.

"Sometimes when I'm in the neighbor hood I like to just drive by and imagine how different my life would've been." I started crying, really crying. "I want you to know that I love Edward. He's a wonderful man but I don't deserve him! I love him, I do!"

I hugged her and she hugged me in comfort.

"It'll be okay," she whispered. I felt kind of embarrassed of telling my daugter this. But I needed it. She needed to know all about me. She needed to know that I know how she feels. I don't regre marrying Edward, but somewhere inside me still wants that man from twenty five years ago.

When we let go, I dried my eyes an I saw Mike looking at me, with a sad expression, recognizing me. I turned my head away. "I don't even know that man." I told myself, sounding like I was talking to Renesmee.

We didn't stay for long, I knew Jacob would be back at his house by now and Nessie and had some talking to do, I knew. She also had some deciding to do.

On the way back to Jacob's, We passed by the hotel Renesmee was supposed to be staying at and I saw Nahuel's car. I quickly took another route before he could see us.

I know I was a bitch for taking Renesmee's letters, but it was for her own good. I wasn't forcing her to pick Nahuel anymore. This was her own decision now. Sure, I prefer Nahuel, but Jacob's a great guy. He built that whole house himself, he can do anything, even though he may never be famous.

This is her choice... I just hopped she made the right one.

**AN: 7-15 reviews! I know we can do it! ;) REVIEW REVIEW! (and look for the video on YouTube, AND the trailer I made, link on profile). **


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry it took so long :( I have high school and stuff (Did i mention i performed this scene with my friend? xD we had to do improv after I called him a bitch :P). Anyways, I had the poll up to see if you wanted this like the book or movie the MOVIE won, but I made more or less a mixture :). I didn't even bother counting reviews but I'm sure i had enough :) Anyways, here you go:**

_"You are ripping out everything that_

_I still care about, it's not the same and_

_everytime I've tried to see it your way_

_I just want to cry."_

_-The Mitch Hansen Band, Already Dead  
_

**JACOB POV**

When I got home, Nessie was gone. I started to freak out, more then that, I was enraged.

"STUPID! YOU IDIOT!" I screamed at myself. "OF COURSE SHE WOULD LEAVE YOU! GET REAL!"

I ran up to the blank room I led the petals to and apparently it wasn't blank anymore. There were a few notes and stuff well done. Nessie left a note saying she was out with her mom and she'd be back soon.

Why would he mom be in town? I knew she didn't like me, so why would she go with her mom? I hoped she wasn't persuading her to change her mind, I worked too had to get her back, I wouldn't lose her again. I let her off easy last time, but this time, I'm taking her no matter what. The fact she came back was because we were meant together, there was no other explanation. Love has always been the answer. Love is what brought us together. Love is what drove us apart. Love is what brought her back to me and kept me sane through this whole thing.

I could see it now, Nessie and I having kids running around teh front yard of this house, me helping my little boy how to build his own tree house, Nessie teaching our little girl how to play guitar, the visions were so clear, I felt like I could touch them. I wanted it so bad, I wanted a future with Nessie. I wanted Nessie, that's what I wanted more then anything.

Out the window, I saw Bella's blue porche with Nessie in teh front seat. Huh, I guess Bella didn't kidnap her.

I ran down stairs and sat on one of the porch seats. Nessie got out of the car and headed toward me, but Bella opened the window and called her again. Bella got out of the car and opened the trunk and handed something to her.

"I hope you make the right choice..." I heard Bella whisper. Then Bella left and Nessie faced me.

She looked scared, and troubled, as well as confused. In her hand, were my three hundred and sixty five letters I wrote, all in a bundle. Old and brown, and a little bent. Finally, she has them. We were silent as she climbed the porch steps to me. I decided to break it.

"Interesting morning?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah..." then looked at the floor. "Nahuel's here in town..." I frowned.

Great, Nahuel is here, and here she is with me, sleeping with me every minute of the day... did she plan this?

"We saw his car on the way here... Bella avoided it, I don't think he knows where you live so..."

"Does he know you're with me?" she took a seat then shrugged.

"I don't know, my dad told Nahuel about you but i don't know what he plans on doing." she sounded on the edge of tears, for once, I ignored it.

"What are you going to do, Ness?" we were silent again.

"I don't know..."

I started to feel angry. Not this again, not when I just had her back... we were back to square one.

"Nessie, are we back to that?" I tried not to yell. "What about the last few days? They happened!"

"I know they happened, and they were the best days of my life, but they were very irrisponsible!" I lost my temper right there. I got up and kicked my chair a little, not looking at her.

"Jacob, I have a fiancee at a hotel who's going to be crushed when I tell him what I did!" I rolled my eyes, here she goes.

"So, lets see." I turned to her. "You make love to me, and then go back to Nahuel? Was that your plan? Some test I didn't pass? I'm sorry, but you're the only one I've ever been with my whole life!"

Her mouth opened in shock from what I said, she got up and reached my level of anger. I knew I called her a whore, and that made her angrier. Good.

"I made a promise to Nahuel, he gave me a ring, I gave him my word!" I rolled my eyes.

"Your word is shot to hell, don't you think?"

"I don't know!"

"Yes, you do know! You cheated on him, promise broken, end of story!"

"It doesn't work that way, Jacob! You have no idea how hard this is for me!"

"This isn't about your promise, or about following your heart." What i was about to say would be a slap on the face, or better yet, a wake up call. "it's about security."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"MONEY!" her jaw dropped again. "He's got a lot of money! It makes sense, you keep him, you get a job, and everyone lives happily ever after, except for the one who you really belong with! Nessie, we belong together! We were made for each other, I can't live without you, and you want to be with me too! I know that!" Nessie ignored everything I said.

"I hate you, you scum bastard!"

"If you leave, I hate you! I guess I should've known that you were a whore." That made her even angrier. I wasn't proud of what I just said, but at least it showed how I wasn't scared about what happened in response.

"Jacob, you don't know what I'm like!" she said through clenched teeth, furious now.

"No, Nessie, I only know the girl I knew seven years ago."

"Then I guess you should've thought of that before you seduced me!"

She stormed away down the porch steps toward her car. I walked after her.

"You're BORED! You're bored and you know it, you wouldn't be here if you felt like there was something missing!" she rolled her eyes and looked at me for a split second.

"You son of a bitch!" she mumbled. She opened the car to her door, but I stopped her.

"Will you just stay with me?" I finally asked. She turned to me, her car door opened as she walked to me.

"Stay with you, what for? Look at us, we're already fighting! No way this could work if we're always up in each other's business."

"So? That's what we do! That's what we did seven years ago! That's what all couples do! We fight!" I pointed out. "You tell me when I'm being a son of a bitch and I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass! Which you are ninty-nine percent of the time! I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings!"

I slammed the car door and leaned against it so there was no way out, or in. She walked to me again.

"So what?" I crossed my arms.

"This isn't going to be easy, it's going to be really hard. And we're going to have to work at this everyday because I want you." Tears started to develop, but I kept going. She had to pick me, she just had to. "I want all of you, you and me forever..." she didn't look at me for a few seconds, letting that sink in.

"Jacob, I was getting along with everything fine." she finally said, sobbing. "I accepted the way I was, I accepted life, and then _you_ happen!"

I took her hands into mine and tried to dry her tears with my hand.

"Nessie, we were meant to be together... why do you think I've never wanted anyone else? You're the only one for me, and I still love you as much as that summer seven years ago."

"I love you, too Jacob... and you were the best thing that ever happened to me... but... I don't know what to do..." I took her chin so she could look into my eyes.

"Do something for me." I said. "Picture your life, what does it look like? Thirty years from now? Fourty years? If it's with him, go. I lost you once, I think I can do it again if that's what you really wanted..." I put my hand down. "Just don't take the easy way out."

"What easy way?" Nessie said, still in tears. "There is no easy way, what ever I choose, someone gets hurt!" I rolled my eyes. She was such a saint!

"Would you STOP thinking about what everyone wants? Stop thinking about what I want, what he wants, what your parents want, or the press... what do _you_ want?"

She was silent.

"It's not that simple..." she whispered.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked again. I sighed. "Damn it, Nessie, what do you want?"

I waited. I wasn't sure what to expect. Either her telling me that she wanted me and everything I said was right, that she should stay with me like we were supposed to... like she _wanted _to. I knew she wanted me. I just needed her to tell me, I couldn't live through her leaving me again.

This morning, I told Seth that I knew she was going to pick me, but would it be too late by the time she did? I could wait another seven years for her, I'd wait eternity. But all I want is her happiness, and in order to have that, she had to be with me.

I also waited for her to say "I'm sorry, it's been wondefull, and I'll never forget you, but I chose Nahuel. Don't try and find me, get a life of your own." or something more harsh then that. Which ever, it would break me again.

I could see it, magizenes saying "wedding of the century! Rennie Cullen and Nahuel Rigby hitched!". Although celebrity marriages never last, really, I didn't want to be the stepping stool, I wanted to be _the one._ The only one. And I was, if only I could make her see that.

Finally, she spoke...

"I have to go." I stood there, silent, but moved.

Just like that, she was in the car, gave me an appoligetic smile, then drove out of my driveway... she was gone forever.

**NESSIE'S POV  
**

I couldn't cry with the tears in my eyes. I almost got hit by a logging truck, so I pulled over on the side of the road and grabbed the bundle of letters my mom gave me. I took the one on the top, the last letter he wrote me after a year of silence.

_My dear Nessie_,

_I couldn't sleep last night because I know it's over between us. I don't see stars anymore because they seem so dull. They're no longer beautiful, because the only ones that I see are in your eyes. _

_I know that looking back, our relationship couldn't have ended any other way._

_You and I came from very different worlds, yet out of all the guys from more then a thousand countries, you chose me. You were the only one who taught me to value love, and I'll always love you for it. I'm a better man because of you, and I don't want you to forget that. _

_I'm not bitter anymore because I know that what we had was real. Even if it was for a short period of time, I will never forget you. God brought us together to teach us something, maybe because we were meant to be, even for that summer... the best summer of my life._

_I'm running out of words to say, but I hope that you'll know that if we ever see eachother in our new lives, I'll smile and remember our days benieth the trees: learning together and growing in love... and maybe for a brief moment, you will too. You'll smile back and savor the memories we had... ones that will always be imprinted in the back of our minds, always._

_I love you, I'll be seeing you,_

_Jacob_

**AN: Almost cried writing the letter :( Lets try 7-10 :)**_  
_

**(PS, for the next nicholas sparks book jake and nessie cross over, vote on the poll on my profile page. Dear John, A Walk to Remember, or a Walk to Remember but roles are reverse with Landon's character being Nessie's and Jamie's being Jacob's instead of the other way). :) Vote vote! It'll be up until the last few chapters... which is very soon, I may only have 2 or three left. :/**


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: Once again... didn't get the reviews I wanted... posted anyways since I was waiting too long and this is the second last chapter... KEEP VOTING ON THE NEXT BOOK!**

_"Sure he was good, now he's gone, _

_gone for good._

_You deserve someone who stays. _

_And I'm what you need..._

_But he's what you want, no not me..."_

_-Gabe Bondoc, Jacob's Blues (I'm What You Need)  
_

**Nahuel Rigby POV**

I had suspicions about Ren. Not that I didn't trust my fiancée and her need for space just a few months before the wedding, I just had a feeling that Nessie was hiding something from me... Or someone.

Bella mentioned someone in Forks once that she had "puppy love", as Bella would describe it, with.

I was supposed to be writing a letter to the editors when it I realized something wasn't right. I don't know, but for some reason, i had a gut feeling something wasn't right.

I haven't heard from her in days, I called her hotel multiple times, and after the first day, she never came back for about four days. That's when Bella's long lost conversation came back to me.

No way, I thought. No way, Ren wouldn't. But the puzzle fit too perfectly together for it not to be true.

I asked Edward about more info on this guy, since he was calling about where his daughter was. Unusual behavior, Ren would usually tell her parents where she was going.

As soon as I got off the phone with Edward, I took a plane to Seattle in secret so Press wouldn't follow. Last thing me and Ren need is the press to know is there was a possibility of her cheeting on me.

"Bride of the millennium, cheats on Rigby."

Ren's image was important to me, too. Even if she really was, I wouldn't sell her out, she means that much to me. But even so, the press always has some way to uncover secrets. It's stupid, really.

I waited in her hotel room for about four hours, I read the news paper and found a house that I was thinking of buying until I heard that Jacob, the builder of the house, was the one my wife was possibly cheeting on me with.

What does this guy have that she doesn't see in me? I have money, fame, gave her the biggest engagement ring I could find, and she cheats on me with a guy who has not a penny to give?

I was thinking of actually going out and confronting Ren and this Jacob guy, but Ren came though the door as I got up to do so.

We were silent. She looked like she was crying. In her purse sticking out was an envelope. I didn't question it though.

"I'm SO sorry, Nahuel..." she said, emotionless. I stayed calm and brought her inside to lay down on the bed.

I cuddled with her for a few minutes until she calmed down a little to talk normally after crying or a while.

I stayed calm through this whole thing. I loved Ren, and I wasn't going to yell at her. She's taught me so much about life, I would be lost without her. She inspired me to keep going with the movie buisness, I owed her that much. I was still upset that she lied and cheated on me, but I loved her so much I couldn't find it in me to be mad... Does that make sense?

"Tell me about Jacob, what happened?" she sighed.

"We met seven years ago and he was my first love. All I wanted to do is to just see if he was okay since he seemed so depressed... Then one thing led to another and..." I looked into her eyes.

"Did he force you?" she shook her head.

"No, of course not..." she didn't finish her sentence, she tried to end it but I knew better.

"He still loves you..." she didn't do anything. "And you love him back..." she looked at me.

"Nahuel, I love you, but it's just that when I'm with Jacob, I feel like one person, with you, I feel totally different." she sobbed again, but I got up off the bed. She say up too.

"Okay, Ren," I said pacing back and forth. She loves me... But him more. "The way I see it, I have three choices... One, I can shoot him," she sobbed. I continued. "Two, I can beat the crap out of him, Or three... I leave you..." I choked on the last one, but stayed strong.

_This is Ren_, I thought,_ talk business._

"That's no good," I said, as if realizing it wasn't. "Because none of those options give me you... And you know, I meant what I said when I gave you that ring." she sighed.

"I did too, it's just that Jacob makes me feel something I never felt with anyone other then him and I have a feeling he's really the one, but I don't want to lose you."

I sat down beside her and took her hands in mine.

"Ren," I looked into her eyes. "It's normal not to forget your first love... And I don't want to fiancée to be with me.l I kissed her hand. "I love you, Renesmee, but I want you to myself..."

"I know... And I respect that..." she got up after a few seconds, and kissed me. But this kiss was something different. She made her decision, and I was happy. She was making the right choice.

**AN: And they all live happily ever after... XD jk! Just one more chapter left! XD let's see if I can get 3 reviews... too much to ask?... And more votes on the next book!**


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: LAST CHAPTER :( I still love this story though :) I'll let you know about the next story in the next AN (Bottom of the page... xD). Actually there was a tie between Dear John and A Walk to Remember (the regular one) so I had to put in my own vote to break it (already wrote the first chapter). I love how you guys reviewed me about how "you wish you could watch the movie!"... I wish i could watch it with you :(... So, enjoy :) (and sorry I put the whole song down, it's a special! It's the last chapter and the whole song is what fits! Read the lyrics, Gabe Bondoc is a genius and a half!)**

_"I'll treat you good,_

_I'll treat you well,_

_Anything that you want or need_

_Baby, just ask me._

_Now that you're mine_

_You have what you need._

_And anyone who came before me babe,_

_Can slowly be erased._

_I know you've heard a lot of words, a lot of lessons harshly learned_

_But baby, believe me._

_You're all I ever think about, your love is worth it all to me._

_Nothing is gonna ever change that, my love._

_Captured my heart,_

_Renewing my faith,_

_It doesn't matter what I felt before_

_You're worth the wait._

_I know, I've heard a lot of words a lot of lessons harshly learned_

_Baby, believe me._

_You're all I ever think about, your love is worth it all to me._

_Nothing is gonna ever change that._

_Nothing was right, things were so wrong._

_But everything mended when you came along._

_Now it's you, and me,_

_and I'll treat you good._

_I know you've heard a lot of words, a lot of lessons harshly learned_

_But baby, believe me._

_You're all I ever think about, your love is worth it all to me._

_Nothing is gonna ever change that, my love."_

_-Gabe Bondoc, Treat You Good_

_

* * *

_

**Nessie POV**

He looked at me, with a shocked and confused expression from the choice I made. Even as I had my suit cases in my hand, I wasn't questioning my decisions. I was doing what I should've done long ago...

He ran outside to greet me, I dropped my cases and he ran to me, giving me a bone crushing hug...

"I knew you'd choose me..." he whispered in my ear with a grin.

"Of course, I've always loved you... And I always will, Jacob."

We were both crying tears of joy. Hugging, smiling and crying at the same time. But no question about it, I belonged with Jacob. This was the right decision all along. He was the only one for me...

* * *

"Still no sign of Renesmee Cullen, the famous actress who was to star in the new movie directed by her fiancée, Nahuel Rigby, who also claimes he has no idea where she is."

I rolled my eyes at the article Jacob was reading at the breakfast table.

"Seriously, it's been like, five months, they can't let it go?" he asked, joining me with his cup of coffee.

"Welcome to media, Jake." I said, collecting dishes and putting them in the sink.

I was about to turn the tap on to wash them, but Jacob stopped me.

"Ness, let's go for a drive." he said, smiling a little.

"Um, can I do the dishes first? These have been here since breakfast."

"Just leave it, it can wait." I rolled my eyes.

"They've been here long enough, Jacob." he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you wash, I'll rinse." I smiled in victory, I could always get what I want with Jacob.

When we finished, Jacob pulled my hand, but away from his newly fixed car. Instead, he lead me to the ancient Rabbit. This was odd of Jacob.

"Why are we taking the rabbit?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I just want a change for tonight." he said. I crossed my arms across my chest, Jacob rolled his eyes. "Just get inside."

I did so, and he held my hand the whole way to La Push beach... The first place we met...

When we got there, I got jumpy for some reason. So many wonderful memories I forgot about, took place here. Jacob grabbed my hand and we ran across the beach to the fire pit, close to where we met and I dropped my phone.

"You know," Jacob said. "I still remember the day we first met."

"Really?" he nodded.

"Clear as a bell. How could I forget, it was the first and last time I ever fell in love... Well, not last time." I gave him a confused look. He smiled. "Everytime I see you, I fall in love over and over, Ness." I smiled and he kissed me sweetly. "I'll love you, even after I die."

He looked up at the moon for a second and smiled. "June ninteenth..." he said randomly. That was today's date but why would he say it so randomly? But questions were put aside when he took my purse and ran toward the same Forest he ran in the first time.

"Jacob!" I ran after him. "Drop it!"

He did so, but kept running. When I picked it up, huffing and puffing from the run, then I saw why he was running, he took my cell phone. I smiled to myself. June 19th was the day we met, and he was just playing with me.

I played with his game, running after him and he climbed into the same tree he hid in.

"Okay, Jacob. I get it. Can I have my phone back?" he smirked, and threw it into my hands. "Will you come down?" he smiled and climbed onto the highest branch, and hung there.

"What the hell, Jacob! You're going to get killed!" he laughed.

"Now really?" he hung on one arm, I screamed in fear. "My hand's slipping!" he said.

"what do you want this time Jake? You have me!" he hung back to two hands.

"Check your purse." I frowned, but did so. There, I found a satin black box... It couldn't be...

When I looked up, Jacob was on the floor, on one knee...

"Nessie, I've loved you since the moment I met you. I love you with all my heart and soul, I'm not whole without you, and you mean everything to me. You're my life, soul, reason for living, and I don't want anyone else. I promise to love you with everything I am..." he took the box out of my still hand and opened it, revealing the most beautiful ring i've ever seen. No diamonds, no jewels, just a gold ring... But it was the best thing anyone has ever gotten for me. It wasnt quality, it wasnt money or anything. This ring was worth something to the Black family, a family Jacob wanted me to be in... And I did too. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

I was crying tears of joy. This wasn't the first time I got proposed to, but this time, I felt so many things. Something I never felt for Nahuel. I was so deeply in love with Jacob as he was for me, it's the best kind of love anyone can ever have. And he picked the best spot anyone could ever be proposed to, this was no party and this wasn't public affection. This was just me and him.

"Yes, Jacob, of course I will!" I attacked him before he got up. I kissed him with more passion then I ever did before. As I did, Jacob slid the ring to my third finger on my left hand.

* * *

**Jacob Black**  
Perfect... Everything was perfect. The timing, the day, my bride, everything.

I was finally marrying the love of my life, no more running or anything. This was the day I've dreamt of since I met Nessie. This was the best day of my life (for second, I'm tied for first day we met or when she said yes to marrying me just two weeks ago.)

"Finally," Seth, my best man said. "after years, the day has come." I smiled.

"Im so deeply in love with her, you have no idea." Seth rolled his eyes. I've said this at least a million times to him. But I fell more in love with her then ever before, because we were finally getting married today.

"Why are there only a few people here though?" Seth asked.

"We both wanted a small wedding." I said. We only had him, Alice- Nessie's maid, and maid of honor who told Nessie to come out to see me those months ago, the Clearwaters, Charlie, my sisters and friends, and surprisingly, Nessie's parents showed up.

The music started to play for Nessie to come down the isle. Beautiful was such an understatment to what she was. I half expected I was drooling, but my jaw did drop, Seth closed it for me.

She had her hair up in a bun with the veil on it with a clip. She had a dress up to only her knees, it was a regular dress with little extra details. Nessie didn't want to spend all her money on a dress to make me feel bad in my horrible outfit: dress shirt with a suit jacket and tie with jeans. I know, not appropriet for your own wedding, but what's a guy going to do?

Nessie's dad held her arm and finally, gave her to me.

Nessie and I said our vows, just traditional "I do's" since there was nothing to say that hasn't already been said. And no words could express the love we have for each other.

Finally, we kissed for the first time as man and wife, it was the best kiss I've ever had... And I planned on it staying that way forever.

* * *

"Daddy's home!" I heard Idina call in the yard. I smiled, as always when I heard my daughter's voice.

She ran to me, her dark brown curls bounced when she walked and her toffee coloured skin made her smile stand out.

Her big brother, Jackson, ran out of the back yard, soaked from head to toe in mud. Underneath it though, he had straight copper curls and toffee skin like his sister.

I got out of the car and lifted my daughter and hugged her hello. I would've done the same to Jackson, but Nessie would've complained about my suit.

"Aw! Jackson, I told you to stay out of the mud!" I pretended to scold.

"I told him, daddy!" Idina said, sticking her chin up in pride.

"I'm sure you did."

"Daddy, where's MY hug?" Jackson frowned.

"Jackie, you don't want mommy to get mad at daddy, now do you?" he crosses his arms.

"It's unlike she won't already be..." he said under his breath. I laughed, then took his hand an continued to carry Idina with one arm.

I walked through the door buy told Jackson to stay outside.

"Nessie! I'm home!" I put Idina down and she ran upstairs to play her guitar, as always.

My beautiful wife came out of the kitchen to greet me with a hello kiss, quick in case the kids were watching. I knelt down and kissed her belly too, where our third and fourth child, twins, were being kept.

"They're kicking." I said smiling, feeling the little nudges against my hand. Nessie just nodded, feeling it too.

"We've done good." she said, smiling as she said it. I smiled back. "Do you think four will be too much?"

"There's plenty of room, Hell, Idina and Jackson practically have two rooms to themselves."

"I mean, for us to handle."

I got up and looked into her eyes, she did the same.

"Ness, I think we can do anything... God is giving us the greatest gift, if he thinks we could handle more, we can do it. Besides, we should savor Idina and Jackson's childhood..." I smirked and pulled out a new camera I bought.

* * *

**Renesmee Cullen**

"Nessie," Jacob said in the bed beside me. "It's going to be okay..."

I knew if he could get up and kiss me, he would, but we were so old, we could barely even touch each other, except for our hands. It would take a lot of strength to get up. Jacob some how managed sometimes, but now wasn't it, he only would when he felt he had to.

I wanted to be at home, as well as Jacob, the home where we raised our family: Jackson, Idina, Mary-Alice and Jacob junior, and where all four of them even got married, where I fell in love with Jacob for the second time, so many memories...

I think Jacob and I lived more then any other person. Although our names will be forgotten soon, even mine as a previous celebrity, we lived for each other. My life with Nahuel would've never been like this. Some people would recognize me on the street, telling everyone they found the lost celebrity girl, but since my last name changed to Black, they'd eventually forget about me, especially in my old age.

"Jacob," I whispered. It was late, and I didn't want to wake anyone else in the retirement home we were being kept at. "Do you think our love can do mirricles?"

Jacob's eyebrows raised, surprises at my question, then smiled.

"I think our love can do anything it wants us to, it's what brought us back together all those years ago and kept us strong." My grip on his wrinkled hand tightened.

"Do you think our love could take us away together?"

Jacob managed a smile, then got up and crawled onto the same cot as me. He took both my hands into his and then whispered, "I'll be seeing you, my angel."

Then at the same time, our hearts... our breathing... our pulses... stopped...

But one thing that never did, was our love...

* * *

**AN: There's the last chapter :) And the winner for the next Nicholas Spaks/Twilight JacobxNessie story is... Dear John :) I already wrote the first chapter but I think I have to think the whole thing through (Im still trying to think of who should play Tim and Alan). Thanks for reading :)**


	23. Dear Jacob Release Date and More!

**Hey "The Twilight Notebook" fans! I'm still surprised about how many great comments and favourite stories that are still coming in :) If you havent already, watch the Twilight Notebook trailer, link on my profile.**

**For those of you waiting for Dear Jacob, the trailer is out on youtube! Look at my profile and the link is there. Let me know if you've seen it, I want to hear if you're excited and how much you like it (I got some great comments about the music I used *wink wink *). I'm planning on releasing the first chapter May 25/11 (as always, I like to release planned and awaited stories on special days, this was the dvd release date of Dear John the dvd). So, mark your calenders, and watch the trailers :)**

**-Nessie**


	24. Dear Jacob Released!

**Hey guys! Dear Jacob was released a week ago... sorry I forgot to update it here xD I'm getting great reviews on it already (even within only 4 chapters released). Check it out if you havent already! :D**

**-Nessie**


End file.
